Abecedario
by badpenguins
Summary: Rose no lograba entender de qué forma, en un millón de años, había logrado enamorarse del idiota del tamaño de Júpiter llamado Scorpius Malfoy. Pero de alguna forma había logrado sucumbir ante sus encantos en situaciones que abarcaban de la "a" a la "z"...Merlín...Estaba jodida. [Scorose] [En Pausa]
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y objetos presentados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de J. . Sólo la trama e historia en la que se desenvuelven sus personajes es cosa mía.

* * *

Sinopsis

Para Rose Weasley haber llegado a enamorarse de alguien tan aburrido e insoportable como el frígido de Scorpius Malfoy era lo más horrible que podría haberle sucedido en todos los mundos habidos y por haber.  
Casi tan horrible como cuando le dio por cortar, o mejor dicho podar, su rizado cabello como aquella actriz de la tele _muggle_ que vio en una revista; o cuando pensó que subirse a una escoba y creerse la mejor y más experta jugadora de Quidditch profesional era una buena idea.  
Pero, si la idea era tan terrible...¿Cómo era que había llegado a estar en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, dibujando corazoncitos en su diario en torno a la letra _ese_ más cursi que puedan imaginar? ¿Y cómo diantres Malfoy había pasado de ser la rata más asquerosa que había visto en su vida a ser el hámster más adorable y abrazable de la historia de la humanidad?  
Bueno, Rose, no podía negar que tenía una historia lógica para explicar como todo aquello había sucedido. Aunque claro, un relato como aquel tendría más partes que novias su primo Albus, que granos de arena en el desierto y que letras el abecedario, si le daba por explicarlo.  
Pero bueno, si nos vamos por esas ramas, ella tenía hitos que iban de la "a" a la "z" que servían para explicar lo ocurrido. Momentos coherentes que explicaban exactamente cómo diablos había terminado en el agujero negro, sucio, inmundo, asquerosamente repulsivo y amable que el corazón de un Malfoy representaba.

* * *

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic *saltitos de felicidad* y estará hecho con ayuda de ustedes (si, tú, el que está leyendo)

Cada capítulo empezará con una palabra que inicie con una letra del abecedario (en orden alfabético obviamente) y en torno a esa palabra se realizará el capítulo. La idea es que ustedes me envíen (en los comentarios) palabras que empiecen con dicha letra. Esto es sólo una sinopsis, y el resto de capítulos se desarrollará en sexto año.

Espero que les haya gustado! Si recibo palabras actualizaré lo antes posible!

Gracias por leer,  
Cece


	2. A de Amarillo

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y objetos presentados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la trama e historia en la que se desenvuelven sus personajes es cosa mía.

* * *

A de Amarillo

El cabello de Scorpius Malfoy se veía demasiado amarillo a la luz del sol. No de ese tono amarillo con el que uno suele colorear el sol cuando va en preescolar, sino de ese amarillo deslavado que adquieren los limones cuando los dejas mucho tiempo en la fuente de verduras; un amarillo paliducho y lleno de hongos blancos.

Amarillo moribundo.

Rose suspiró. A pesar que era la primera clase de historia de la magia del sexto año, sentía como si llevara sentada cuatro décadas en su pupitre. Tenía los codos enterrados en la madera de la mesa y sus manos evitaban que su cara se estampara de lleno contra su pergamino lleno de garabatos que poco y nada tenían que ver con la asignatura en la que se encontraba. Sólo quería gritar y salir corriendo de la clase. Es decir...¿A quién diablos le importaba la guerra que los centauros rojos habían hecho con quién sabía quién hacía un millón de años? ¡A nadie, por supuesto!

Bueno...A nadie excepto Scorpius Malfoy. El bendito muchacho estaba rígido cual muerto, mirando tan fijo la pizarra como si ésta le estuviera chupando hasta el último pedacito de alma del cuerpo.

Merlín. Rose estaba aburrida y todo porque Albus no tuvo una mejor idea que sentarse con la chica de Hufflepuff de identidad desconocida con la que ella siempre se sentaba y la había dejado sin otro compañero de puesto que Malfoy, chico con el que su primo solía compartir banco.

Rose resopló tan fuerte que el rubio a su lado la miró, casi ofendido por haberle interrumpido la concentración, y luego regresó su vista neutra al pizarrón. Él se encontraba en la parte del pupitre en la que llegaba el sol del ventanal y su pelo a la luz parecía una ampolleta, mientras que Rose estaba completamente cubierta por la sombra que él proyectaba con su largo y flacucho cuerpo.

—...los centauros recorrieron dos mil quientos setenta y seis metros antes de llegar a su punto de batalla. Posteriormente se movieron mil doscientos dos metros a la izquierda para...—la voz monótona del profesor Binns lograba que el ambiente ya monótono se pusiera aún más monótono. Rose miró de reojo a Mafoy; el chico estaba tan interesado que parecía como si fuera a saltar de su asiento y ponerse a bailar la conga en cualquier segundo.—...para enfrentar al enemigo desde un punto lo suficientemente alto y...

Otro resoplo. Malfoy la miró de tal forma que parecía que hubiera matado a su perro por unos instantes antes de pegar sus ojos en Binns nuevamente. Rose hubiera preferido mil veces que le hubiera dicho algo sarcástico, pero sabía que el muchacho no lo haría ni en un millón de años. Era esa, precisamente, la principal razón por la que Rose Weasley no soportaba a Scorpius Malfoy: era infinitamente aburrido y predecible.

Sí, el chico era listo. Quizá demasiado listo. Quizá casi tan listo como ella. Casi. Y...bueno...Sería estúpida si se negara a sí misma que el sujeto este era atractivo, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien. Pero eso no le quitaba la tediosa personalidad que acarreaba a todos lados como una mochila desde el año uno. Al lado de Scorpius Malfoy el monólogo sin vida del profesor Binns parecía un villancico navideño.

—...los centauros rojos caminaron en dirección al poniente con armas al cuello...

Definitivamente era el peor inicio de curso de la historia del universo. Albus, un par de puestos adelante parecía completamente feliz de estar con la chica anónima de Hufflepuff. Incluso había logrado que la muchacha se sonrojara un par de veces y le meneara el cabello de un lado a otro. Su primo parecía estar pasándola tan bien que no notaba que estaba en plena clase y con un profesor fantasma de quién sabía cuántos años.

Demonios, cuanto envidiaba que estuviera teniendo un tiempo tan increíble en una clase tan deprimente. Llegaba a tal su desesperación empezó a dibujar flores deformes con las gotas de tinta que caían de su pluma. Eran iguales a las flores que su hermano Hugo dibujaba en las paredes cuando a su padre le había dado por fomentar su lado artístico muggle y les había regalado un par de crayones en una caja pequeña de cartón: feas y demasiado grandes para parecer minimalistas.

—No deberías hacer eso.

Cuando escuchó la voz aterciopelada de Malfoy casi le dio un ataque. Nunca lo había visto hablando en clases, por lo general se mantenía callado y con la espalda en un ángulo de noventa grados de aspecto incómodo. Por eso verlo dirigiéndole una palabra a alguien era casi tan asombroso como ver a un dementor sosteniendo un pompón en un partido de Quidditch. Rose se quedó como una idiota por tres segundos, con la misma cara que tendría si su madre le dijera que le había comprado un unicornio de mascota: con cara de qué demonios.

—¿Qué?

—Lo del pergamino.—aún susurrando su voz sonaba tan solemne y ceremoniosa que resultaba fuera de lugar—Es un desperdicio.

—Esta clase es un desperdicio.—le dijo ella, mirándolo fijo. Sólo ahora que tenía todo su rostro girado en su dirección se daba cuenta de lo grises que eran sus ojos, igual que plata fundida. Realmente nunca había tenido la posibilidad de notar que sus ojos eran grises. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado esa mañana de qué color eran los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy, ella, hubiera dicho que eran azules o cafés. Incluso se hubiera arriesgado diciendo que era color violeta o cualquiera de la gama de colores que poseía en su limitado alfabeto. Pero ahora que estaba a una distancia tan corta podía darse cuenta que sí, era realmente grises.

Malfoy la miró perturbado por un segundo y luego giró la cabeza en otra dirección, indiferente.

La mayoría del tiempo se limitaban a hacerse gestos a veces en la biblioteca cuando alguno de los dos buscaba un libro en ocasiones puntuales, aunque Rose evitaba toda costa ese lugar puesto que detestaba el silencio de funeral que allí había, y una que otra vez se preguntaban el uno a otro donde estaba Albus en los pasillos. Que hablaran por más de dos segundos era definitivamente algo de un nivel estratosférico y que estuvieran tan cerca como para que ella pudiera notar el color de sus ojos era prácticamente un milagro científico para ambos.

Rose vio que a las espaldas del chico se veía un montón de árboles que empezaban a pintarse de amarillo verdoso. Se preguntó si para cuando hubiera llegado el otoño, las hojas lograrían mimetizarse con el pelo de él. Después se dio cuenta de que, técnicamente, le importaba un comino.

—Es interesante—declaró Malfoy, escribiendo un par de notas en un pergamino en blanco. Rose miró con discreción lo que anotaba; su letra era tan perfecta que parecía haber sido extraída de un libro de caligrafía.

—Ajá.—suspiró Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Todo aquello era muy extraño: ella estaba manteniendo la conversación más larga que había tenido en toda su vida con aquel chico que había sido amigo de su primo por casi seis años, mientras trataba de no aburrirse y al mismo tiempo no encandilarse con su cabello tan amarillo como una bola de discoteca.

De locos.

Malfoy siguió escribiendo en su pergamino. Ya iba a mitad de página y no parecía tener la intención de detenerse. Sus dedos eran largos, pálidos y hábiles.

—...los centauros sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Sabían...Sabían cuál sería su fatal destino...

—Qué dramático.—susurró Rose. Sí, era dramático. Dramáticamente aburrido.

Malfoy la miró alzando una ceja y pegó su vista al pergamino que estaba por acabarse. Sus ojos grises eran tan fríos como el alma de Binns. Rose miró el reloj que se encontraba un palmo sobre el pizarrón y observó que la hora de calvario estaba a punto de terminar. Un minuto.

Sus pies se bailoteaban bajo la mesa. Los de Malfoy estaban tan quietos que parecían hechos de hierro.

Treinta segundos. El corazón de Rose palpitaba tan fuerte que caso resonaba en las paredes. Veinte segundos. Después de aquella tortura iría a las cocinas a comerse el pastel de moras más grande que hubiera. Diez segundos. El profesor dio por terminada la clase antes de tiempo y Rose casi se pone a llorar a sus pies.

Ese hombre, o mejor dicho fantasma, era un santo.

—Toma.

Sólo ahí Rose se dio cuenta que Scorpius Malfoy seguía allí, a su lado en el pupitre. Estaba de pie, con su túnica perfectamente planchada, su camisa que parecía sacada de una fotografía y su rostro serio mirándola fijo.

—¿Ah?—atinó a decir. A pesar que tenía el cabello tan corto que estaba un par de centímetros sobre los hombros, los rizos pelirrojos lograban de una u otra forma meterse en sus ojos.

—Toma—repitió. Rose vio como le tendía un pergamino, escrito de borde a borde. Cuando notó que Rose no parecía entender qué diablos estaba tratando de decir, depositó el papel sobre la mesa de ella.

—¿Qué diab...?

—¿Vamos Scorpius?—su primo Albus había aparecido de la nada y se dirigía el chico con cabello de pelota de disco amarillenta. Por primera vez Rose le vio hacer media sonrisa. Su primo se veía tan feliz como si hubiera ganado la copa del mundial de Quidditch, probablemente la compañera de banco desconocida de Rose le había permitido visitar sus aposentos. O quién sabía que otras cosas.

—Claro.

—Adiós, _Rosie_ —dijo su primo mientras simultáneamente le señalaba a Malfoy la salida con el dedo índice y veía divertido el rostro rojizo que adquiría su prima al escuchar aquel apodo que tanto detestaba.

—¡Vete al diablo!—le gritó. Lamentablemente ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla.

Entonces miró nuevamente el pupitre. El pergamino, con caligrafía perfecta y sin ningún derrame de tinta seguía allí, tan estirado y pulcro como lo había estado cuando Malfoy lo escribía.

Lo tomó.

Estaba repleto de notas, notas de la clase. Desde el inicio de ella, hasta el fin. Aparentemente Scorpius Malfoy no pensaba que fuera lo suficientemente capaz de entender historia de la magia y había decidido hacerle una copia a mano de sus notas como si fueran compinches.

Eso por un lado la confundió y por otro la enfadó de sobremanera. Sí, estaba enfadada.

Scorpius Malfoy hizo eso porque pensaba que no era lista. Estaba segura de ello.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a badabums por darme la primera palabra y a las personas que le dieron favoritos :)

Espero sus palabras con la letra B! Siéntanse libres de comentar!


	3. B de Besos

B de Besos

Rose despertó con el corazón latiéndole de la misma forma que lo haría si hubiera corrido una maratón. Tenía la camiseta del pijama pegada al pecho, sus calcetas habían desaparecido en algún lugar de la cama durante la noche y por alguna razón había olvidado hacerse una coleta para dormir logrando que su cabello fuera, a esas alturas, una peluca pelirroja. Las sábanas de su cama carmesí estaban completamente tiradas en el piso, de manera que parecía ser la escena de un crimen sanguinolento. Estaba oscuro, aunque no tanto como para no ver nada; quizá eran las cuatro de la mañana.

—Diablos—musitó. No tenía idea si lo había dicho fuerte o si habría sonado como un susurro: sus latidos resonaban tan fuerte en sus oídos que parecían ser el tamborileo de una canción de música rock.—Diablos, diablos, diablos.

Estaba segura que si no se calmaba le iba a dar un paro cardíaco. Intentó no pensar mucho en lo que había soñado, una verdadera pesadilla, porque sabía que si lo recordaba iba a querer lanzarse por la ventana. Besos, y no precisamente de los santurrones, toqueteos, más besos y...oh, Merlín, ojos grises como el asfalto.

—¡Diablos!—esta vez estaba segura que no lo había dicho de la forma más calmada del mundo. A su alrededor todos roncaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Su mejor amiga Sarah, quien solía dormir de las formas más extrañas, se encontraba con el rizado y negro cabello volando sobre su cabeza, un pie casi tocando el piso y un riachuelo de baba cayéndole de la boca. Si forzaba la vista estaba segura que podía ver Jenny Rogers, la prefecta de Gryffindor que solía criticarla por siempre hacer que perdieran puntos en clases, durmiendo igual de rígida que una momia. Y si Jenny Rogers estaba dormida, todo parecía indicar que era realmente temprano.

Su corazón seguía en la mejor fiesta del mundo y no plateaba detenerse. Rose forzó la vista hasta que sus ojos lograron enfocar el reloj que estaba sobre la puerta del baño. Tres con cincuenta y cinco de la mañana. Vaya, definitivamente era una genio en percepción del tiempo.

Rose se levantó y quedó sentada en la cama, con los almohadones bajo el trasero. Rayos. Ella no era de las que se levantaban en medio de la noche y se quedaban horas despiertas sufriendo por no poder dormir, pensando que estaba loca y dándose vueltas en la cama recopilando cada detalle del día anterior. Si había algo que Rose Weasley no padecía era de insomnio, y mucho menos de sueños perturbadores. Entonces...¿Qué demonios hacía que no pudiera cerrar los ojos y quedarse nuevamente dormida? Simple. Scorpius Malfoy.

—Brp—se quejó. Sonó como un ruido gutural que se unió a la sinfonía de ronquidos de sus compañeras.

Las manos de Malfoy eran suaves e intentaban colarse bajo su falda. La tenía acorralada contra la pared piedra de quién sabe qué pasillo, quién sabía dónde y quién sabía cuándo. Tenía el siempre pulcro cabello desordenado, la camisa tan perfectamente planchada hecha un asco y le decía groserías al oído, al tiempo que ella intentaba bajarle la cremallera del pantalón. Todo estaba oscuro y él la besaba de una forma muy loca. Al menos en su sueño, porque ella nunca en su vida dejaría que el aburrido monumental de Malfoy intentara ponerle un dedo encima y tampoco creía que fuera hacerlo. El chico era tan correctamente correcto que ni en un millón de años pensaba que fuera incluso capaz de darle un beso en la mejilla a cualquier persona en un pasillo. Quizá lo máximo que podría llegar a hacer el chico sería un gesto con la cabeza.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello con dificultad; se encontraba tan enmarañado que era prácticamente una odisea salir con todos los dedos en perfecto estado. Estaba casi en un estado de shock por lo rápido que parecían estar sucediendo las cosas: primero Malfoy le empezaba a conversar en Historia de la Magia, luego le pasaba un pergamino lleno de apuntes que atentaban contra su ego estudiantil—porque todo el mundo sabía que aunque Rose Weasley nunca prestara atención o durmiera en clases, siempre había sido la más lista de la generación—y para más remate a su cerebro le daba por imaginarse a Malfoy besuqueándola en el pasillo, tocándole partes privadas y haciéndola gozar a lo lindo.

Estaba casi tan chiflada que se merecía ser internada en un manicomio.

Su estómago comenzaba a ronronear. Rose sabía que esa era una típica señal de que sería muy difícil volver a quedarse dormida: el hambre era la principal razón por la que se levantaba de su cómoda cama todos los días y se daba el tiempo de asearse. _"Para la comida, buena cara",_ solía decir su padre y como buena Weasley trataba de estar lo más presentable posible para enfrentarse a un buen plato de pie de calabaza. Pero ahora, siendo las cuatro de la mañana, con insomnio y con el hambre empezando a crecer, todo eso de arreglarse pasaba a un segundo plano.

Rose pensó seriamente sus opciones con cara de póker. Podía quedarse allí, recostada en la cama, tratando de fingir que nunca había soñado con un acalorado nada aburrido Malfoy besuqueándola, mientras el hambre se la comía viva ó podría ir a las cocinas, ya que a esas horas estaba segura que los elfos estaban preparando el desayuno y posiblemente estaban abiertas, y coparse de tanta torta que hasta su cerebro quedaría ahogado en crema y azúcar.

Obviamente eligió la segunda opción.

Sus pantuflas de león sonaban extraño cuando daba cada paso. Se las había arreglado para colocar su cabello en un moño, pero aún así había rizos que se escapaban y le hacían cosquillas en la frente y la nariz. Se sentía como un detective de película policial _muggle_ con el trasero tan pegado a la pared, los pies evitando tocar el suelo a toda costa y la respiración rápida, pero silenciosa a la vez.

El pasillo estaba más oscuro que la habitación porque carecía de ventanas, pero Rose había recorrido muchas veces ese trayecto en horas extrañas por lo que conocía cada curva y cada retrato como la palma de su mano. A esas horas ni los retratos estaban en sus marcos. El castillo se le figuraba como propio.

Claro, hasta que escuchó el maullido de la maldita gata del bendito celador.

—Mierda—fue medio exclamación, medio grito ahogado y medio todo.

Se quedó traumada parada con, el trasero aún pegado a la pared, pidiéndole a Merlín, a los cielos y a la madre tierra que la gata no tuviera la ocurrencia de pasar por aquel pasillo. Dejó de respirar y tensó todos los músculos, lista para la huída.

Escuchó pasos, no humanos sino gatunos. El celador era viejo, pero su gata parecía haber bebido de la fuente de la eterna juventud y se mantenía extremadamente vigente en su labor de importunar los planes de Rose. Los pasos se acercaban y muy a lo lejos sentía otros mucho más fuertes; por otro lado escuchaba al gato acercándose demasiado, podría jurar que estaba bajo sus narices.

En una decisión estúpida miró hacia abajo. Los ojos amarillos del animal brillaban como hechos de flúor y la miraban tan fijo que Rose sintió que le estaba leyendo su perversa mente adolescente. Por cinco segundos ella miró al gato, el gato la miró a ella, ella siguió mirando al gato y el gato permaneció inmóvil mirándola a ella. Después abrió sus fauces pequeñas:

—Miau.

Rose se largó a correr como si en lugar de la gata la persiguiera un león africano que no había comido por semanas. Sentía que la criatura le pisaba los talones y que el celador hacía todos los esfuerzos que podía en seguirle el paso, con los pies pisando fuerte sobre el piso de piedra y una antorcha que alumbraba su camino. La muchacha dobló por un pasillo, por otro y por otro, pensando que así perdería a esos dos locos de patio que la seguían, pero aún los sentía cerca. Demasiado cerca. Algunos retratos aparecieron en sus marcos alarmados por el alboroto y no hacían más que ayudar al celador a encontrarla, probablemente enojados por el ruido.

No fue hasta que subió una escalera y se metió a la primera puerta que encontró que sintió silencio. Se quedó por un par de minutos escuchando por la cerradura cerrada, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era completamente inútil porque su respiración y su pulso le impedían sentir cualquier cosa decidió desistir y quedarse un rato sentada en el aula en la que había entrado, hasta que sintiera que la alerta roja de peligro mortal hubiera pasado.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la biblioteca.

—Qué demonios.

Rose no se había dado cuenta que había entrado allí porque básicamente hacía años que no ponía un pie en ese lugar y porque tampoco tenía idea de que se abriera a esas horas al público general. Siempre había odiado a la biblioteca porque olía a moho, a sucio, a viejo y a funeraria. Era un lugar tan silencioso que si, por alguna casualidad, se te llegaba a caer un lápiz, todos te miraban con cara de odio y Rose detestaba el silencio. Prefería el ruido, mientras más mejor.

La chica se quedó mirando por un par de segundos el lugar. Resultaba casi cómico que de día o de noche hubiera el mismo sopor a muerto. Estaba muy oscura, más oscura de lo que hubiera pensado, pero por alguna extraña razón detrás del último estante, donde supuestamente debería haber una mesa, había un halo de luz anaranjado.

—Qué diab...—repitió.

Caminó en dirección a la luz dando zancadas porque suponía que no habría nadie en la biblioteca a esas horas y dudaba que a esas alturas el celador fuera a encontrarla. Cuando llegó a la famosa estantería y vio lo que había en la mesa, o mejor dicho quién estaba en la mesa no pudo disimular su...

—¿Weasley?

—¿Malfoy?

—Weasley.

—¿Malfoy?

Su pelo, camisa, corbata, túnica, tintero, pergamino y mochila estaban perfectos. Rose se sorprendió que no tuviera ojeras y que aún siguera vestido con el uniforme escolar a esas horas de la noche. Había dos opciones: o había dormido y se había despertado y vestido con intensión de ir a la biblioteca, o había pasado de largo haciendo quién sabía que cosa. Malfoy parecía aburrido, como si hubiera estado esperando a Rose desde las ocho de la noche y recién se dignara a aparecer.

Obviamente ese no era el caso.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—preguntó ella.

—Lindo pijama.—respondió él.

Sólo ahí se dio cuenta que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, con un poco de escote, y unas pantaletas; ambas con un patrón de conejitos. Hizo caso omiso, pero se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Leo.—dijo él. Malfoy la miró por un par de segundos y luego pegó su vista al libro que tenía sobre la mesa. Era tan grande que parecía del porte de Hagrid.—Eso es lo que suele hacerse en la biblioteca.

—Ajá.—respondió Rose con una ceja alzada. Miró fijamente al muchacho; sus labios eran finos y su boca larga. Se preguntó si besaría tan bien como en su sueño y luego maldijo a los mil demonios por hacer que esa idea le cruzara por la mente.—Bien.

Silencio incómodo.

A Malfoy parecía importarle un comino que ella estuviera allí, sus manos ágiles acariciaban página por página y se veía de lo más contento. Esas manos acariciando sus piernas serían...Demonios. Malfoy era un frígido. Y para colmo ahora parecía querer ignorarla y hacerle la ley del silencio, luego de la humillación que le había hecho pasar en Historia de la Magia con lo del pergamino. Ese tipo era un idiota.

—¡Joder!—chilló ella. Malfoy la miró como si estuviera desquiciada.—Di algo.

—No deberías maldecir tanto—fue lo que señaló él.—Además estamos en una biblioteca, no en un club de cotorras.

Rose bufó.

—¿Cómo entraste?—necesitaba que él hablara algo. Ella sabía que en cualquier momento podía decidir irse, pero sabía que si regresaba a la cama no podría dormir. Era mucho mejor quedarse allí escuchando a Malfoy diciendo cualquier estupidez a estar en su habitación oyendo los ronquidos de Sarah y Jenny Rogers.

—Soy prefecto.

—¿Y eso te da derecho de estar aquí a las cuatro de la mañana?

Por primera vez Rose vio a Malfoy poniendo cara de culpabilidad.

—Podría decirse que no.—dijo él con recelo. Parecía estar revelándole todo aquello a regañadientes.—Pero hoy la ronda terminó tarde y no tuve tiempo de hacer la redacción de Herbolaría.

—Oh.

Eso no explicaba el porqué él estaba con el uniforme puesto ni cómo era que había logrado entrar, pero hizo caso omiso a eso.

—O sea que estás rompiendo las reglas.—acusó. Los ojos grises de Malfoy la miraron tan fijo que Rose pensó que iba a congelarse.—El Prefecto Perfecto...

—Ya.—la cortó. Todo eso no parecía hacerle gracia, pero Rose estaba demasiado divertida descubriendo a Malfoy haciendo cosas indebidas como para no aprovechar el momento.

—¡Rompiendo las reglas!—repitió aún más fuerte para tomarle el pelo. La vacía biblioteca ejercía un efecto de megáfono.—¡Malfoy está rompiendo las reglas!

—¡Baja la voz!—le instó en un susurro.

—¡No hay nadie, Malfoy!—rió ella. Se paró sobre el tercer escalón de la escalera que servía para trepar a los libros más altos y exclamó con dramatismo:—¡Malfoy el rebelde!

—¿¡Estás loca!?—era la primera vez que le escuchaba alzar la voz. Sonaba varonil y armoniosa.

—¡Malfoy hablando fuerte!¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado!—de verdad estaba actuando como una loca, pero no le importaba. La situación en sí era tan extraña que era como de fantasía. Si alguien le hubiera dicho esa mañana que en el amanecer estaría gritándole a Malfoy en la biblioteca para tomarle el pelo luego de despertarse por soñar que él la besaba, y que él acabaría gritándole cosas a su vez, hubiera mandado a esa persona al diablo.

—¡Perdiste la cabeza!—parecía tan alarmado como si estuviera viendo a Rose sufriendo un derrame cerebral.—¡Baja de allí!

—¡Nadie puede oírnos!—empezó ella.—¿Quién estaría aquí a esta ho...?

—Miau.

—Yo.

Primero escuchó el maullido, luego al celador y luego a Scorpius Malfoy dejándose caer sobre la silla de la última mesa de la biblioteca como si hubiera perdido una guerra. Luego se escuchó a sí misma diciendo:

—Demonios.

 **Hola Hola! Segundo Capítulo! Gracias a Guest por mandarme la palabra con B! Espero que les haya gustado. Este fue laaaaargo! Espero sus palabritas con C! Gracias a todos los que han comentado y dado favs y follows! Los amo!**

 **Cece**


	4. C de Castigo

C de Castigo

—Esto es ridículo.—murmuró Rose, mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas de la biblioteca por décima vez y se desarmaba la coleta que había tenido en el cabello todo el día. Por la ventana se veían los rayos de una calurosa tarde, y un par de nubes acercándose peligrosamente. El reloj sobre la puerta señalaba las siete de la tarde, lo que significaba que aún quedaban dos horas de castigo.—Ridículo.

Tenía hambre y para colmo se perdería la cena. Suerte que Sarah le había prometido que le guardaría un pedazo de pastel de moras, sino estaría perdida entre los chillidos de sus entrañas.

—¡Ridículo!—volvió a exclamar, lo más fuerte que pudo para que la bibliotecaria la mirara. La anciana mujer parecía tirar humo y no de muy buenas pulgas. Escuchar a Rose gritoneándole la misma palabra por las últimas tres horas no era precisamente el panorama de nadie en un viernes por la tarde. Mucho menos de alguien como Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose soltó un bufido y miró a su derecha. Al chico lo habían asignado a la estantería que quedaba al otro lado del pasillo y no parecía aburrido para nada: el castigo de arreglar los libros de la biblioteca por orden alfabético le daba la posibilidad de saber que libros podría leer durante el año y eso aparentemente lo hacía tan feliz como si fuera navidad. Tenía tres cuartos del trabajo del día hecho mientras que Rose había apilado un par de libros antes de sufrir un quiebre emocional que le impedía ver un sólo libro más en su vida. El peor castigo del mundo.

—Argh.—Malfoy la ignoraba y eso la molestaba. Sentía que el silencio se colaba por su cerebro y lo aturdía poco a poco volviéndola tan pesada como un saco de papas.—Estoy agonizando.

Malfoy seguía sin prestarle atención, sentado en el piso y con tantos libros a su alrededor como si estuviera dentro de un iglú. Rose se preguntó si sería por eso que no le hablaba; quizá había tantos tomos rodeándolo que ejercían una especie de pared de sonido. Aunque lo dudaba seriamente, si se ponía a recordar la forma en la que la había mirado mientras se dirigían a la oficina de la directora McGonagall: con la misma cara que pondría un oso pardo al encontrarse con un conejito en el bosque. Cara de asesinato.

Rose volvió a levantarse y miró desesperada la estantería. Seguía exactamente igual a como lo había estado cuando habían entrado a cumplir su castigo a las cuatro. A Rose le sorprendía la forma prácticamente profesional que tenía para lograr hacer que en tres horas no hubiera una mínima diferencia en su lado. Estaba tan sobrepasada de información que no sabía por dónde empezar y comenzaba a dudar del orden de las letras del abecedario.

—Empieza desde arriba.

La voz de Malfoy fue como un electrochoque. La chica pegó un brinco de tal magnitud que logró que algunos libros del estante cayeran. La bibliotecaria a lo lejos fingió no darse cuenta de lo sucedido, probablemente harta de tener que lidiar con las rabietas de Rose durante el castigo.

—¿Qué?

—Desde arriba—dijo Malfoy. Su voz de terciopelo parecía amable, pero sus ojos la seguían mirando como a un gusano. Ese era el primer castigo que ella conocía de él, por lo que quizá era la primera mancha en su expediente.—Parte desde los que están más arriba, siguiendo el orden alfabético. Si vez alguno que tenga una "a" lo pones en el primer sitio, así es mucho más fácil.

Rose lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Claro.

Se subió a la escalera, tal como él lo señaló. Era tan baja que debía colocarse prácticamente en el último escalón para poder alcanzar los libros.

—¿A esta altura está bien?—le exclamó, volteando para ver su rostro de afirmación o negación.

—Sí, claro.—dijo él, evitando mirarla. Rose habría jurado que estaba un poco sonrojado, pero no tenía idea de por qué podría estarlo.

—Genial—susurró para sí, empezando a colocar los libros del primer tablón de la forma más alfabéticamente posible. Llevaba una eternidad parada en la escalera cuando empezaron a dolerle las piernas; no era del tipo atlético ni mucho menos, por lo que estar un par de minutos quieta en posición vertical era el equivalente a hacer una clase de pilates.—Diablos.

Bajó rápidamente y se tiró una vez más en la silla. Aunque estaba a un pelo de terminar el primer tablón, saber que quedaban unos diez más le daba mareos. Miró a su lado y vio a Malfoy sentado, con un libro entre las rodillas y los pies firmes sobre el suelo. Parecía llevar años en esa posición y su estantería estaba evidentemente en perfectas condiciones.

—Pensé que durarías menos.—se burló él con calma—Cinco minutos es todo un logro para tus parámetros.

—¿Me estás diciendo floja?—se ofendió ella, comprendiendo que lo de los cinco minutos era un sarcasmo. Una cosa es que ella fuera consciente de su holgazanería y otra muy distinta era que Malfoy se la restregara en las narices con su voz monótona de anciano. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijo. No habían sido cinco minutos, sino cincuenta. Bueno...tal vez veinte minutos.

—Solo digo que el orden no es lo tuyo.—replicó él, aunque Rose vio como una pequeña, pequeñísima, sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.—Además quedan dos horas. Estoy seguro que puedes terminar el estante en menos que eso.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—No.

—Sonó como un desafío.

—Déjame leer.

Rose lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre. Ese chico era más raro que los Scamander, y esos sí que estaban de patio.

—Está bien.—se dijo ella en voz baja, segura de que Malfoy igual la había escuchado.—Está bien.

Pero, a pesar que sabía que debía moverse de su sitio su cuerpo no parecía tan convencido. Malfoy la miraba como si fuera un chiste, mientras trataba de leer esa enciclopedia de quién sabía cuantas páginas. A veces Rose pensaba en él como si fuese un vejestorio, un alma vieja encerrada dentro de un cuerpo de dieciséis. Se quedaron en la misma posición por un largo rato y a Rose se le hizo la eternidad más silenciosa del planeta.

—¿Te quedarás ahí sentada por siempre?—la regañó. Sonaba como su madre cuando le gritaba a su padre por no ordenar los trastes de la cocina.

—Me duele el trasero.

Malfoy la miró como si fuera una babosa, luego enfocó el reloj con sus ojos grisáceos y posteriormente volvió nuevamente su vista a ella.

—Weasley, vamos, si tu no terminas me harán quedarme aquí aún más tiempo.

—Como si no amaras la biblioteca.—rodó los ojos Rose. Su apellido sonaba extraño cuando salía de la boca del muchacho. De un extraño agradable.

—No sabes lo que me gusta.—dijo él, indiferente.

—Si no te gustara la biblioteca no hubieras estado aquí a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Malfoy la miró con rencor, pero no dijo nada. Rose se sintió casi como si hubiera ganado la guerra.

Se quedó tratando de encontrar una forma rápida de solucionar el tema del orden del estante antes de que el horario del castigo hubiera terminado y la bibliotecaria fuera a revisar su progreso. Podría salir corriendo como Juana la loca y dejar a Malfoy solo. Quizá podría decir que ella era la que había ordenado el estante que estaba en perfectas condiciones y hacer que Malfoy pareciera el malo de la película, solo necesitaba un poco de...

—...ayuda—Malfoy estaba diciendo algo y ella estaba tan concentrada en sus planes de escape que no lo había escuchado.

Lo miró como si tuviera un cuerno en la cabeza.

—¿Ah?—le salió más estúpido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Que si necesitas ayuda.—repitió él. Había cerrado el libro y estaba a un pelo de levantarse de su silla. La miraba como se mira a los perritos abandonados.

—No—respondió ella en automático.

—¿Segura?

—Si.

—Cómo quieras.—dijo él, pero aún así se levantó y se dirigió a la zona donde Rose debería estar ordenando: quizá porque sabía que para Rose todo aquello era un suplicio monumental o tal vez porque sabía que ella se negaría a cualquier tipo de ayuda por el orgullo del tamaño de un gigante que tenía metido en un cuerpo tan menudo.

Malfoy caminó hasta que llegó a la mesa donde Rose tenía un montón de libros y se quedó mirándolos como si todo estuviera hecho un completo desastre.

—Si mezclas la be y la ce no lograrás ningún avance.

—Eso aún no estaba organizado.—se quejó, poniéndose de pie. Malfoy siempre parecía querer ayudarla y eso la hacía como una idiota.—Puedo hacerlo sola.

Tomó tantos libros como los que le permitían sus brazos y los ordenó tan rápido como se lo permitía su cerebro. Malfoy sólo la miraba, parado junto a la mesa y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Cuando vio que ella parecía haberle agarrado el ritmo a todo lo de ordenar por más de cinco segundos se sentó nuevamente, esta vez en la mesa que Rose estaba ocupando.

—Aparente eres del tipo que funciona bajo presión.

—Ajá.—se quejó ella. En menos de quince minutos había llegado a la jota y se sentía tan agotada como si hubiera subido y bajado las escaleras todo el día. Se hizo una coleta nuevamente y lo miró de reojo, pero él parecía tan concentrado en mirar un punto fijo de la pared, que ella se vio obligada a seguir trabajando para demostrarle que no era tan inepta.

Se encontraba en la letra ele cuando sintió a Malfoy moverse en forma sospechosa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada—dijo él, aunque parecía estar guardándose un chiste para sí. Luego de ver que Rose no parecía entender la gracia, señaló con voz seria:—Quedan cinco minutos de castigo.

—¿QUÉ?—a Rose prácticamente le vino una crisis de pánico. Estaba exhausta y muerta de hambre y tener que quedarse quién sabía cuánto tiempo más no era precisamente la cosa que más feliz la hiciera en el mundo. Le quedaba demasiado trabajo y le dolía la cabeza.—¡Mierda!

Se puso como histérica a revisar libros y trató de salvar lo máximo de tiempo que tuviera posible, pero era casi en vano. Fue por eso que cuándo la bibliotecaria se levantó y exclamó que era el fin del castigo, seguido de un "¡Revisión!", ella se entregó a Merlin dispuesta a pasar un largo rato extra en la biblioteca.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó pasos. Malfoy murmuró algo que sonó extraño. Los pasos de detuvieron. Se preparó primero para el reto de la bibliotecaria, luego para el sonido que emitiría su voz de pito cuando le dijera que la biblioteca sería su hogar por quién sabía por cuantas horas y posteriormente para la mirada de odio que le dirigía Scorpius Malfoy cuando supiera que ambos seguían retenidos por su culpa.

—Muy bien...Veamos.—Los ojos de Rose seguían cerrados y la bibliotecaria daba vueltas por todos lados.—Todo en perfectas condiciones. Pueden irse, los veo mañana. Espero que este castigo sirva para evitar sus actos...pecaminosos.

Qué demonios. Rose abrió los ojos justo cuando la mujer se alejaba por el pasillo. Su estante estaba tan perfecto que parecía sacado de fotografía, más ordenado que el de Malfoy incluso.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!

Miró a Malfoy buscando una explicación y la encontró en su mano derecha. Su varita estaba afuera y flamante como un arma recién disparada. El muchacho parecía estar teniendo el mejor día de su vida. Rose nunca lo había visto tan contento.

—¡¿Qué rayos?!—exclamó. Estaba al borde de sus cabales.—¡¿Sabías que había un hechizo para ordenar los libros todo este tiempo?!

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. Nunca lo había escuchado reír; era un sonido casi musical.

—Tu también lo sabrías si prestaras atención a Encantamientos.

—¡¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?!—para Rose el sujeto este era un demente.—¡¿Y aún así hiciste todo tu estante sin ayuda?!

—Claro—dijo él con calma, guardándose la varita y levantándose.—Quería saber que nuevos libros podría pedir de la biblioteca.

—¡¿Y no pudiste decirme el bendito encantamiento?!

—De alguna forma había que llenar las horas de castigo.

Malfoy comenzó la huída. Rose lo vio marcharse por el pasillo de la biblioteca, con sus piernas largas dando pasos amplios y sus pies haciendo poco ruido ante su paso. Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino, Rose lo escuchó decir algo en voz suave que nunca había pensado escuchar decir a Malfoy a ella ni a nadie:

—Además es muy divertido verte enfadada. Tus mejillas se ponen rojas como un tomate.

—¡Qué te den!

Y lo vio salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.

 **Espero que les haya gustado!Gracias a Sammy por la palabra de este cap! Sus palabras con D serán felizmente recibidas! Besotes!**


	5. D de Duda

D de Duda

Rose corría tan rápido que ni una escoba de último modelo podría alcanzarla en su marcha. Su corazón latía desaforadamente, casi al borde del colapso, y su cabello, de por sí enredado, estaba húmedo y esponjado al mismo tiempo. La capa negra de la escuela se le caía por los costados mientras que su mochila hacía todo lo que podía por escapar de sus hombros flacuchos; los pasillos estaban tan vacíos y silenciosos como un cripta.

Era tarde, por Merlín. Demasiado tarde.

Su mejor amiga Sarah había tratado, según ella, por todos los medios despertarla, pero aparentemente no había funcionado. Se había perdido el desayuno y el almuerzo porque a su cuerpo no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que quedarse pegado como una babosa a las sábanas de su cama, aunque, siendo justos, tenía sus razones. Debido al castigo que McGonagall les había puesto a Malfoy y a ella de ordenar la biblioteca, y que ambos habían cumplido el día anterior, Rose, no había podido hacer correctamente sus deberes y no encontró nada mejor que quedarse hasta las cuatro de la madrugada analizando un tostador para su clase de estudios _muggles_.

Demonios. Rose siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que sus pies alcanzaron la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras. Sus zapatos acariciaron los escalones desde el primero hasta el último y, cuando llegó nuevamente al suelo, siguió con su maratónica tarea. Le empezaban a pesar brutalmente las piernas y los brazos de tanto bamboleo. Las mazmorras siempre le habían parecido horribles, pero ahora que las recorría tan velozmente parecían sólo un manchón de piedra feucho. Estaban heladas, como siempre, por lo que con el trote un viento fresco le rozaba el rostro y le secaba el sudor que le cubría la frente.

Se había levantado a toda prisa, colocado calcetines de distinto tono y llevaba la corbata de Gryffindor metida en uno de los bolsillos de la capa. Si un Prefecto la pillaba por algún motivo probablemente le quitarían puntos por presentación personal y ella no los culparía.

Empezó a aminorar la marcha; primero solo un poco y, posteriormente, por completo cuando pudo llegar a la puerta que necesitaba. Era grande y estaba incrustada en la pared de piedra. Evidentemente estaba cerrada y no parecía tener la intención de abrirse por propia voluntad, al menos no de momento. Rose intentó adecentarse un poco, no porque le importara que alguien fuera a verla, sino porque se sentía como un verdadero mamarracho con el cabello como una peluca de los ochenta, la falda tan arriba de la rodilla y la capa tan benditamente arrugada. Se tomó el pelo en una coleta y dejó un par de rizos caer en torno a su rostro, planchó la capa a fricción y por más que intentó arreglar la falda ésta no parecía tener ganas de hacerle caso.

Cuando supo que era imposible arreglar algo más, colocó su mano contra el pomo de la puerta y empujó fuerte. Dentro había un montón de humo revoloteando por el techo y todos miraban hacia al frente haciendo anotaciones por lo que Rose supuso que la materia que vieran ese día formaría parte de las preguntas teóricas que se hacían en el examen mensual

—...repito, ésta es una poción peligrosa.—dijo el profesor Slughorn, un viejo casi petrificado con bigote en forma de manubrio estaba en frente de la clase. Estaba tan arrugado como una pasa y rígido como una tabla. Rose no sabía si estaba demasiado deteriorado o demasiado viejo, pero considerando que ese hombre le había hecho clases a sus padres hacía quién sabía cuánto tiempo ya siendo un anciano, la segunda opción sonaba más lógica. Frente a él había un mesón con tres calderos rellenos de algo, iguales a los que tenía cada mesón de la sala. Rose intentó pasar lo más desapercibida posible, buscando el puesto que solía ocupar con Albus con desesperación—En tiempos pasados sirvió de mucha ayuda para los Mortífagos. La bebían y...¡Señorita Weasley!

Veinticinco pares de ojos la miraron como si fuera la criatura más exótica del mundo entero. Rose sólo atinó a sonreír forzadamente y fingir arrepentimiento.

—Permiso, profesor.

—Eh...Adelante...—respondió el hombre. Rose siguió buscando a Albus; lo vio sentado con una chica de Slytherin muy guapa y baja. Maldito—Siéntate con Zabini. Como decía...¡Ah!...Sí...Se bebía esta poción para que Mortífagos lograran hacerse pasar por miembros de...

Rose vio a Marcus Zabini sentado en un puesto de la tercera fila y se desparramó sobre el asiento a penas llegó a su lado, haciendo que los calderos que estaban en su mesa bailotearan un poco. El muchacho la miró como si fuera una loca, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en calmar su pulso cardiaco como para prestarle atención. Cuando su corazón volvió a estar tranquilo, se sentó mejor y sacó su pergamino y su pluma. Slughorn señalaba una poción que burbujeaba como lodo dentro de un caldero de petre, junto a ella había dos más que emitían distintos tipos de vapores.

—...Es muy complicada.—dijo, mientras revolvía el calero y dejaba caer un poco de su líquido. Era espesa y pastosa, con un color terrible similar al barro. Rose analizó el que se encontraba en su mesa y le recordó a la vez que su padre trató de cocinar puré de papas y le habían terminado comiendo un pudin con color similar al excemento—Toma, a manos de un experto, aproximadamente un mes en poder ser realizada. Les saldrían canas verdes antes de poder si quiera tratar de intentar hacerla en una buena racha.—rió. Al ver que a nadie le hacía mucha gracia, continuó parloteando.

Rose miró a Albus desde su posición. Estaba muy sonrojado y no miraba mucho la muestra que Slughorn les mostraba; tenía el cabello desordenado como siempre y los ojos verdes chispeando. La chica a su lado era realmente linda, llevaba en la cabeza un moño, le sonreía mucho y parecía amable. Se sorprendió de ver a su primo con alguien como ella: él era más del estilo de chicas voluptuosas y antipáticas. Mirar tanto tiempo a Albus hizo que Rose se preguntara que, si él estabas entado con aquella muchacha, con quién diablos se había sentado Malfoy.

Para su fortuna, o desgracia, lo encontró sentado dos puestos tras ella en el pasillo contiguo. Compartía mesón con una chica de su misma casa con el pelo muy largo, muy rubio y muy liso que lo miraba cada tres segundos como si fuera el mismísimo Hércules caído del cielo y que evidentemente parecía estar colada de él hasta los pies. De vez en cuando le hablaba de algo y Malfoy le respondía de forma muy tiesa, aparentemente incómodo por la situación. Su siempre perfecto cabello estaba un tanto desordenado por la humedad que había en el ambiente y su pulcra túnica estaba colgada sobre el respaldo de su silla. Tenía sobre la mesa un libro de pociones, que Rose reconoció como el libro de pociones avanzadas por el ancho grosor de la cobertura. La chica rubia junto a Malfoy trataba que dejara de leer y se enfocara en su rostro fino y blusa medio desabrochada. Por alguna razón, Rose, consideró aquella vista un espectáculo nauseabundo y cambió la vista en dirección al profesor lo más rápido posible.

No por ver a alguien coqueteándole a Malfoy, por supuesto, sino por ver como alguien podía buscar la atención de otra por medio de restregarle su carne en la cara.

—...la Poción Multijugos es un verdadero desafío, inclusive para un anciano como yo.—señaló él. Se movió a la izquierda y se quedó mirando el caldero del medio. A diferencia del anterior no burbujeaba asquerosamente sino que emitía espirales color rosa pálido. Slughorn se quedó olisqueando el humo hasta que se dió cuenta que toda la clase lo miraba con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.—Oh...—se excusó. Rose nunca había visto a un hombre tan anciano sonrojado—Supongo que saben qué poción es esta.

—Amortentia.—la voz de Malfoy sonó alta y firme, como una trompeta. La chica a su lado parecía estar tan feliz que lloraría, orgullosa de que él supiera la respuesta. Rose sabía que Malfoy no hacía aportes en ninguna otra clase que no fuera pociones, por lo que escucharlo diciendo el nombre del menjunje tan fuerte y claro no le sorprendió en absoluto—La poción de amor.

—Exacto, señor Malfoy—lo felicitó Slughorn con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver aún más arrugado—Diez puntos para Slytherin. La Amortentia es una de las pociones más peligrosas que se han inventado y, desde el año dos mil, se declaró que su comercialización y producción estaban prohibidas excepto para fines educativos. La Amortentia no provoca el amor verdadero, sólo su ilusión de éste por lo que para mantener sus efectos debe ser ingerida con regularidad. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto. Y no, no les enseñaré cómo se realiza. Tarda aproximadamente tres semanas y es todo lo que necesitan saber para su examen teórico final y...

—¿Podemos olerla?—preguntó una chica que estaba un puesto más adelante que Rose y que parecía tan emocionada que podría haber meado su asiento.

Slughorn rodó los ojos como si siempre le hicieran la misma pregunta.

—Claro.

Rose miró a su lado y Marcus Zabini ya tenía la nariz dentro del caldero. Estaba rojo, igual que un tomate, y no parecía tener la intención de salir de allí ni en un millón de años. Por un segundo se dudó a que olería su Amortentia, hasta que recordó que odiaba a todo el mundo, porque todos eran demasiado aburridos, y se le pasó. Zabini sacó la cabeza del agujero del caldero y sus ojos daban vueltas como si estuviera drogado o bajo la influencia de un par de cervezas de mantequilla. El muchacho empezó a abanicarse con la mano para quitarse el sofoco y, al ver que ella lo veía con expresión traumada, le espetó.

—¿Me mirarás todo el día u olerás la poción de una vez por todas?

Ante eso no tuvo más opción que acercar el rostro al brebaje y olisquear como una rata. Para su sorpresa olía a muchas cosas. Demasiadas cosas. Estuvo varios segundos pensando en el olor, con el corazón acelerado y para cuando sacó la cabeza Slughorn ya se encontraba explicando el último caldero, sin que nadie le prestara mucha atención.

El olor daba vueltas por su cabeza de aquí para allá, como un boomerang. Olía a...

—¡...a libros, a regaliz, a tintero y moras!—escucho que decía una voz. Rose se volteó. La chica que estaba junto a Malfoy le relataba todo lo que había sentido dentro del caldero. Ella hubiera añadido el sutil olor a canela y jabón de limón que había tras todos esos olores que la otra describía. También hubiera agregado el olor a hojas viejas y a ropa limpia. Y el olor a lluvia, por supuesto. Malfoy estaba muy tranquilo, serio y quieto. Miró al infinito por dos instantes y luego metió su vista grisácea en el libro de pociones avanzadas que tenía sobre la mesa.—¿Y el tuyo, Scorpius? ¿A que olía en especial?

La muchacha rubia parecía muy interesada. Rose solo fingía mirar a su primo.

—A nada—le respondió frío y con los ojos tan fijos en el libro que parecía que iba a hacer un agujero en la mesa—A nada.

Rose alzó una ceja. Dudaba que esa fuera la verdad.

 **Yuju! Letra D lista! Gracias a La lectora solitaria por la palabra y a Sammy por sugerir otra que era igual de buena! Gracias tambien a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, favoritos y follows! Los amo! Envíen sus palabritas con E jeje**

 **Besos!**


	6. E de Estúpido

E de Estúpido

Podía sentir el olor a estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy incluso mientras respiraba por la boca y trataba de alejarse de él todo lo que el pupitre del salón de Historia de la Magia le permitía. Hacía calor, demasiado a para ser un día de septiembre o de cualquier mes del año, y el sudor le pegaba la camisa al pecho y la espalda; tenía los pies cruzados bajo su silla, la mochila desparramada en el piso, su túnica hecha un ovillo dentro de ésta, los libros azarosamente colocados sobre la madera, para que pareciera que realmente estaba haciendo algo por su vida en clase, y el tintero mal cerrado sobre la mesa.

Típico desastre de Rose Weasley.

—...La gran pelea de centauros salvajes contra los franceses ocurrió cerca del año...—el profesor Binns hablaba tan monótonamente como siempre. Se movía de un lado a otro con la rapidez de una tortuga, sin mirar nada más que el piso de madera.—del año...

Rose pegó su vista al pupitre, como si fuera a carcomerlo con la mirada. Malfoy se movió un milímetro y una nueva oleada de aroma le pegó una bofetada en la cara. Desde el otro punto de la sala, la chica rubia con la que tenían Pociones y que parecía ser la presidenta oficial del centro de admiradoras de Malfoy, lo miraba de reojo cada veinticinco segundos. No tenía idea de cómo la chica había llegado a Historia de la Magia, siendo que nunca le había visto ni un pelo de la nuca antes de que se sentara con su actual compañero en la clase anterior, pero no dudaba ni por un instante de que era una admiradora loca de patio.

Otro movimiento y el aire quedó impregnado idiota. Rose soltó un resoplido y, haciendo como que se arreglaba la falda, logró correr su silla un par de centímetros de él, de su cuello y de su olor a estúpido monumental.

—La mesa no es eterna, Weasley.—dijo él. Sus labios eran tan rectos como el borde de una regla. Su mano avanzaba tranquila sobre el pergamino y sus ojos grises se parecían brutalmente al color que tenía el fantasma de Binns.

Rose se hizo la desentendida.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Malfoy la miró como si fuera un bicho horrendo.

—Ya.

Su mano regresó, por inercia, al tintero. Rose miró hacia al frente, pero ver al profesor yendo de un lado para el otro igual que el péndulo de un reloj, no lograba más que adormecerla aún más. Albus parecía estar entablando una profunda conversación con la chica que antes se sentaba con ella y que no parecía extrañarla mucho, Roger Thomas se hurgaba la nariz mientras intentaba que pareciera que estaba tosiendo, Eleanor Harries dormía sobre su pupitre y la acosadora de Malfoy seguía mirándolo con la misma frecuencia que hacía un rato.

Resopló. Malfoy se ajustó el cuello de la camisa y su cerebro se inundó.

—Resoplas mucho, ¿Sabes?—se dirigía a ella. Se había aflojado un poco la corbata verde y, demonios, se le veía muy bien.

—Lo sé—sonrió ella, sin pensarlo. Trató de borrar de su cara lo más rápido la curvatura de su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Malfoy le había sonreído de regreso como si eso significara que ahora eran compañeros de sonrisas y vivirían en una casa en la pradera cuidando ovejitas.

Silencio.

Rose sintió que dos ojos le perforaban el cráneo. La rubia psicópata la miraba casi como si tuviera listo un cuchillo para matarla en cualquier instante, con los nudillos apretados en torno a su pluma y los ojos casi saltando al vacío. Evidentemente había visto esa extraña escena de amigotes que había tenido con Malfoy hacía unos instantes y creía que ella era una especie de amenaza. Soltó una carcajada...¿Ella y Malfoy? Era casi tan raro como imaginarse a Albus siendo monógamo. Eran demasiado diferentes y le encantaba pensar que no era el tipo de chica con la que Malfoy saldría en algún momento de su vida. Además, por mucho que su Amortentia oliera al dichoso individuo, Rose, estaba convencida que no era más que una broma de mal gusto de su cerebro.

Malfoy volvió a su parloteo escrito con el pergamino que rellenaba de información con tanto afán, mientras ella trataba de no reír por las miradas que le lanzaba la rubia desde la otra punta del salón y al mismo tiempo de ignorar el olor a regaliz y a jabón. Pero el aburrimiento la vencía, y Malfoy parecía darse cuenta de que su admiradora extraña tenía los ojos clavados en ambos, por lo que Rose sopesó sus opciones: la primera era quedarse callada, como una momia por el resto de la clase—que eran aproximadamente veinte minutos—y ahogarse en olor a Amortentia, ó ahogarse en el mismo olor, pero tomándole el pelo a Malfoy con su fan.

Claramente no era tonta.

—Eh.—le llamó la atención. Un par de ojos grises se clavaron en su cara tan serios, fríos e insensibles como podían ser.—Parece que tienes novia.

Malfoy la miró como si fuera una loca.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a _miradas locas_.—dijo refiriéndose a la chica esa. Rose casi escuchó una risita salir de sus dientes blancuchos.—Se ve como un buen partido.

—¿Ellis Heart?—musitó él. La miró por un instante y luego retomó con parcimonia su escritura en el pergamino.—No es mi tipo.

—¿Y cual es tu tipo?

—No tengo un tipo.

Rose hubiera apostado su colección de tarjetas de ranas de chocolates a que se había sonrojado al decir aquello.

—Oh.

La incomodidad misma se cernió sobre ellos y les escupió en la cara. Rose se dedicó a contar las pecas que tenía en su propia mano y él parecía muy concentrado en escuchar lo que el profesor Binns tenía que decir con respecto a quién sabía qué como para notarla. En torno al pulgar tenía veinte y en la mitad del meñique unas cuatro. Donde más había era en el dorso de la mano y resultaban casi imposibles de calcular.

—¿Sigue mirando?

La voz de Malfoy hizo que pegara un brinco estrepitoso en su silla. Lo miró fijo, luego miró a la tal Ellis y luego lo miró a él de regreso.

—Cada veinticinco segundos.—decretó Rose. Malfoy alzó una ceja.

—No creo que sea cada tanto.

—Uno,dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

—Estás exagerando—le dijo él.

—Diez, once, doce...

—No seas ridícula, Weasley.

—Quince...

—Weasley...

—Veinte...

—Eres ridícula.—repitió. Quizá fuera su palabra favorita para definirla, o tal vez era el único adjetivo que se le ocurría en el momento. Había dejado su pluma apoyada en el tintero tan recta como se podía y la miraba con completa atención, ignorando al profesor Binns por primera vez en mil años.

—Veinticinco.

Los ojos de Malfoy se toparon de frente con los de la tal Ellis Heart. Ella se puso tan roja como se lo permitía su piel y él no atinó a nada más que hacer una sonrisa forzada. Rose soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que un par de cabezas se voltearon a verla con impacto. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo dije.

—Coincidencia.—fue lo único que le respondió aunque Rose pensó verlo sonreír. Malfoy se fijó en el reloj de pared sobre la pizarra.—No queda más de un minuto.

—Oh.—En cualquier otro momento de la vida se hubiera sentido el ser humano más suertudo de la tierra, pero su mente en aquellos instantes estaba muy lejos de Historia de la Magia. Ellis Heart era una chica muy bonita, si se dejaba de lado su lado acosador: tenía el cabello de un rubio muy claro y sedoso, sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, su sonrisa se veía bien mantenida y era exuberante en los lugares adecuados. En apariencia era una chica atractiva, sexualmente hablando. Si Malfoy no se veía interesado, ¿Qué diablos buscaba entonces?—¿Por qué no es tu tipo?

Lo soltó sin pensarlo mucho y al segundo se arrepintió. Malfoy estaba guardando su pergamino y sus libros en su mochila de cuerno negra, tan limpia y fina como el ónice más caro.

—¿Disculpa?—no parecía entender mucho lo que sucedía. Honestamente Rose tampoco.

—Qué porqué no es tu tipo.

Él lo meditó mientras sonaba el timbre de descanso y se levantaba de su pupitre. Las cosas de ella seguían desparramadas sobre la mesa y sin mucha intención de ordenarse solas.

—No es realmente lo que busco en una chica.

—¿Qué buscas entonces?

Se quedó con la cara en blanco por dos segundos, luego se colgó la mochila al hombro y posteriormente frunció los labios al dirigir la vista hacia ella.

—Nos vemos en la biblioteca.

Se fue con Albus a quién sabía donde tan rápido que no pudo si quiera verlo caminar en dirección a la puerta, dejándola con todo tirado sobre la mesa, en corazón latiendo a un ritmo muy raro, el tintero medio desparramado y compacto a la vez y el cerebro lleno de signos de interrogación, exclamación y palabrotas.

Estúpido Malfoy que lo dejaba con semejante duda.

* * *

Holitas! He regresado. Lamento ese extraño receso que me tomé, por lo general trato de ser puntual, pero esta vez la falta de inspiración me ganó. A mi parecer este capítulo ha sido flojo, pero es lo único que se me ha venido a la mente.

Gracias por los comentarios lindos, favoritos, follows y a My name is Pao por la letra! Se viene la F!

Besos!


	7. F de Felicidad

F de Felicidad

Cualquiera pensaría que la cantidad de libros que había en la biblioteca de Hogwarts era equivalente a la cantidad de granos de arena que había en la playa más caribeña que alguien pueda imaginar, pero para la felicidad, o quizá desgracia, de Rose Weasley aquello no era así. Malfoy era un experto en ordenar libros en orden alfabético y también un santo que siempre la salvaba, con el dichoso hechizo que se negaba a decirle, cuando la momificada bibliotecaria hacía la revisión final, por lo que no tardaron más de un par de semanas en terminar la primera mitad de la biblioteca y a esas alturas, a punto de alcanzar un mes encerrados todas las tardes allí dentro, sólo les quedaba una estantería de la zona oeste por arreglar que probablemente finalizarían aquella tarde.

No es como si le afectara mucho no ver a Malfoy en las tardes otra vez. No hablaban mucho en el castigo, debido a que él estaba demasiado enamorado de los libros como para pensar en otra cosa, y, las veces que Rose había jurado que lo había visto mirándola de reojo, él se hacía en desentendido y enterraba su nariz en tomos de diversos tópicos que se veían de lo más aburridos. No, definitivamente le llenaba de felicidad no volver a ver a Malfoy por un largo tiempo...¿Cierto?

—Rose...

Definitivamente no le importaba.

—Rose...

De igual forma seguiría viéndolo. Albus parecía continuar en campaña de coquetear con su compañera de banca en Historia de la Magia y a ella no le quedaba más remedio que seguir soportando el silencio y la correcta forma de hablar de Malfoy.

—¡Weasley!

Rose pegó un brinco y su trasero se golpeó fuerte contra el asiento de madera del Gran Comedor. Era el almuerzo y todo el mundo hablaba con comida en la boca y haciendo gestos extravagantes. Sarah la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras ella revolvía su plato una vez más. A lo lejos, la mesa de Slytherin parecía muy animada. Los viernes eran los días en los que Gryffindor y las serpientes salían temprano de clase, lo cual era un alivio para muchos y para otros la perfecta oportunidad de organizar una fiesta clandestina.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?—Sarah parecía molesta y extrañada a la vez. Estaba en una etapa en la que sólo comía pescado y lo tenía todo desmenuzado en su plato.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Nada—respondió, mientras hundía su tenedor en un pedazo de pollo y lo tragaba.

—Estás muy callada—se quejó su amiga. Sus rizos oscuros estaban atrapados en una coleta alta y la miraba negando la cabeza—Rose Weasley nunca está callada.

—Estoy cansada.—suspiró. Y era cierto.— Me quedé hasta las tres de la madrugada haciendo el ensayo de McGonagall.

Los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de extraña compasión.

—Oh.—dijo la morena. Ella era de esas chicas que piensan que el sueño es más importante que cualquier cosa en el universo—Al menos no tendrás que seguir haciendo los deberes hasta tan tarde por una temporada...¿No que hoy terminaban el castigo?

—Supongo.

—Estarás feliz.

—Supongo.

Sarah alzó una ceja.

—Pensaba que los castigos con Malfoy eran lo peor de la tierra.

—Lo son, es un insoportable silencioso.

—¿Dónde está en todo caso?

—¿Qué?

—Malfoy, qué dónde está Malfoy.

Rose sacó la vista de su plato con pollo y miró la mesa de Slytherin. En efecto, la cabeza amarilla del chico no estaba en ninguna parte, aunque ella hubiera jurado que la había visto en algún momento de la comida. Quizá se había sentido mal y había ido a la enfermería o algo por el estilo.

—Quizá fue a terminar el castigo—especuló Sarah, volviendo su vista a su comida como quién no quiere la cosa—Ya sabes...La tarde es libre hoy. Tal vez tenía planes.

La idea de que Malfoy tuviera algún plan que reemplazara su castigo en la biblioteca fue como una puñalada en el estómago que le pegó por sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó.

—Bueno...Malfoy es un chico guapo. De seguro ha quedado con alguien.

Oh. Una chica. Quizá había quedado con Ellis Heart y la besaría en alguna parte, o quizá había invitado a alguna muchacha de Slytherin a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts. A Rose no le importaba, en absoluto, claro. La felicidad que tenía por acabar el dichoso castigo opacaba todo lo que la rodeaba, por supuesto.

Aún así no pudo evitar sentir un cierto deje de ira. Malfoy se había ido del almuerzo y adelantado el castigo para hacer vida social. Si él podía...¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ella? Si se esmeraba quizá podría terminar antes de la tarde y saldría con Sarah a algún lugar para demostrarle al chico ese que ella también podía hacer cosas. Cosas con personas.

—Me largo.

—¡Pero el postre!—se alarmó su amiga. Rose nunca se perdía un buen pedazo de torta de moras, pero aquella situación era más importante que un golpe de azúcar.

—Nos vemos en la sala común—le dijo mientras se alejaba rápido. Antes de estar demasiado lejos como para que no la escuchara, exclamó:—¡Saldremos cuando termine! ¡Saldremos a hacer cosas!

Y abandonó el Gran Comedor.

Era casi impactante la diferencia que había entre el lugar donde comían y los fríos pasillos de piedra. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de olores y los pasillos eran inodoros y tan silenciosos como una cripta. Rose caminó dando zancadas fuertes que espantaban a los de primer año, imaginándose todas las formas en las que podría ordenar más rápido los libros y las cosas de vida social que podría hacer con Sarah una vez hubiera terminado, y antes de que pudiera pestañar ya tenía su trasero dentro de la biblioteca.

Estaba silenciosa como siempre y llena de empollones. Rose caminó hacia la última estantería de la zona oeste: por lo general con Malfoy ordenaban de atrás hacia adelante los estantes, pero aquella vez les resultó más cómodo empezar de adelante hacia atrás por un tema de luz.

Rose llegó a famoso estante, tomó la escalera y se subió sin siquiera mirar a nadie o nada que pudiese estar alrededor. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al tomar el primer tomo se dio cuenta que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, limpio y en perfecto estado.

—La he ordenado por ti.

La voz de Malfoy casi la hace caer de la escalera. Estaba sentado en la mesa del frente, con un libro gigante sobre la madera, su mochila sobre la mesa y una caja con un juego de ajedrez que parecía estar allí de antes. Se podría decir que llevaba allí un buen rato, a pesar de su cabello perfecto y su corbata anudada lo más pulcramente posible.

—Oh.

Rose bajó rápido y sus pies tocaron el piso. Aparentemente la teoría de Sarah estaba equivocada, o tal vez Malfoy había ordenado lo de ambos para que los dos pudieran liberarse más rápido y así él podría salir con alguien. Rose se quedó detenida un instante, mirándolo fijo. Cuando él vio que ella esperaba que él dijera algo, señaló:

—Pensé que tendrías planes. Es viernes.

—Oh.—repitió. Podría haberse ido rápido; podría haber ido al Gran Comedor a comer pastel de moras. Sin embargo se quedó y se sentó en la misma mesa que Malfoy, con la mochila y la caja de ajedrez sobre la mesa.

Él se extrañó.

—Puedes irte.—recalcó, pensando que ella no había captado el mensaje. La biblioteca rechinaba ante cada paso que pegaba la gente que caminaba dentro de ella.

Rose no sabía muy bien que decir.

—Gracias, supongo.

—No hay de qué.

Incómodo. No sabía si él había ordenado porque realmente tenía un plan con alguien en la tarde o simplemente por amabilidad. Siguió sentada, con los ojos pegados al techo, mientras analizaba los candelabros de cristal y otro que pendían de las vigas de madera superiores. Eran antiquísimos, quizá más viejos incluso que el castillo en sí, y brillaban como si alguien los puliera todo el día.

—Si quieres puedes irte—dijo Malfoy nuevamente—No tienes que quedarte aquí sólo por amabilidad.

Su voz era pastosa.

—¿Ordenaste porque tienes planes en la tarde?—espetó ella.

Malfoy pareció extrañado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes...Algún plan. Con alguien; algún chico. Quizá con alguna chica...

—No tengo planes.

—Pero es viernes.

—No tengo planes—repitió seguro.

—Oh.

—¿Tú tienes planes?

—No.

—Oh.

Un calorcillo recorrió la espina dorsal de Rose. Malfoy siguió con su nariz pegada al libro que tenía sobre la mesa, mientras ella se fijaba en el juego de ajedrez que había sobre la mesa. La caja era muy vieja, pero estaba bien tratada a pesar de tener algunas astillas por el paso del tiempo. Abrió el cerrojo plateado y se fijó que todas las piezas estaban completas y en condiciones aceptables.

—¿Quieres jugar?—le preguntó. Malfoy clavó sus ojos en los suyos como si hubiera perdido el sentido común.

—¿Humn?

—Qué si quieres jugar.

—No, gracias.

—Vamos, será divertido.

El chico alzó una rubia ceja.

—No lo creo.

—Soy muy buena. Si temes perder...

—No vas a convencerme.

—Podemos apostar.

—Yo tomo los negros.

Rose sonrió con malicia y ordenó el tablero. Las piezas eran demasiado opacas comparadas con el cristal del candelabro. Malfoy no parecía preocupado en absoluto; de hecho parecía estar en su zona de confort.

—Te advierto que soy muy buena.—cacareó Rose.—Vencía a mi padre cuando era un feto.

Malfoy rió fuerte y claro. El sonido emitido por su garganta era como música de ópera.

—Pasé mucho tiempo sólo en una mansión. Tenía mucho tiempo libre.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué apostaremos entonces?—preguntó el curioso. Rose nunca había visto ese brillo tan extraño en sus ojos: un relámpago de excitación ante la idea de vencer en algo a alguien. Ella lo reconocería en cualquier parte, dado que era demasiado competitiva y se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho. Nunca pensó que Malfoy era de ese tipo.

—Tú primero.

—Si yo gano...—empezó él. Meditó por un instante y luego sonrió levemente.—Anotarás y prestarás atención en Historia de la Magia.

Rose rió.

—Eso es cruel.

—Es justo.

—Si yo gano me dirás cuál es tu tipo.

Él sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Trato hecho.

El juego empezó de una forma muy inocente. Rose se sentía ama y señora de todo lo relacionado con ajedrez, por lo que no le temía a nada de lo que Malfoy pudiera ofrecerle. Pero la cosa empezó a ponerse fea cuando él empezó poco a poco a sacar de su camino piezas importantes del equipo de de ella. Rose no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara de forma exagerada y que el sudor empezara a correr bajo sus axilas cuando se dio cuenta que llevaban más de media hora con la cabeza enfocada dentro del tablero y que ella sufría bajas importantes.

Malfoy parecía estar pasándola de lo lindo.

—Jaque Mate.

No había notado que su torre estaba atacando a su rey, ni que éste estaba siendo derribado. Vio como se rompía en mil pedacitos blancos y que Malfoy sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto: de oreja a oreja como un niño de once años.

—He ganado.

—Maldición.

Rose se cruzó de brazos, casi como si estuviera a un pelo de hacer un berrinche. La felicidad de la cara de su contrincante era tan detestable que tuvo ganas de lanzarle el libro que tenía antes sobre la mesa en la cara.

—Tendrás que prestar atención.—le dijo divertido, mientras guardaba el grueso libro en su mochila. Malfoy empezaba a volver a su monótono estado natural, aunque con un mejor humor.—Debo irme, Albus quería que lo ayudara con las prácticas para el partido de Quidditch.

—Adiós.

Por alguna razón aquello de despedirse fue extraño. Por lo general nunca decían nada, simplemente se iban.

—Como sea.—dijo él. Rose lo vio caminar hasta la mitad del pasillo, a paso constante. Cuando llegó hasta cierto punto, lo vio voltearse abruptamente y luego lo escuchó decir, fuera de todo contexto o parámetro:—Sólo sé que aparentemente me encanta el olor a torta de moras y el cabello pelirrojo.

Luego salió de la biblioteca.

* * *

Hola! Este capítulo ha sido una fiesta escribirlo! Soy de las que gustan de que los romances empiecen lentitos, porque me encanta sufrir. Espero que les haya gustado! Se nos viene la letra G, recuerden enviar sus palabritas!

Gracias a I'm vale por la palabra del capítulo!

Besotes!


	8. G de Gato

G de Gato

Las fiestas clandestinas de Hogwarts eran un secreto a voces que ocurría en cualquier momento del año, sin razón aparente y que por lo general no terminaban de la mejor manera. Tomaba más de un mes organizar una, debido a lo dificultoso que resultaba introducir alcohol discretamente a los terrenos escolares y a que había que planear paso a paso cómo evadir la seguridad del celador y su gato. Cuando James seguía en el colegio las cosas eran más sencillas dado que él lograba convencer a chicos de distintos cursos a que sirvieran como carnada del celador a cambio de un pase gratis a su fiesta toda la noche, pero después de que se graduara las cosas comenzaron a volverse mucho más peligrosas. No había más seguridad que los encantamientos silenciadores mal hechos que los organizadores de la fiesta eran capaces de hacer y, con todo el mundo con copas del más, era difícil que cualquiera pudiera anunciar si venía alguien o no.

Rose no gustaba de aquellas fiestas. No le gustaba el olor a alcohol, ni la música fuerte, ni los borracho, a pesar de ser una fanática del bullicio y de las multitudes. Tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que pudieran atraparla en cualquier momento y que se ganara otra tanda de castigo luego del eterno suplicio que había resultado el que había cumplido en la biblioteca.

Por eso, cuando Sarah la despertó, en medio de la noche, con sus oscuros ojitos brillando a la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, para anunciarle que se había disparado el rumor casi confirmado de que habría una fiesta, Rose, sólo atinó a decir:

—Ni de coña.

La habitación estaba sumida en las tinieblas, pero todas sus compañeras de cuarto estaban más despiertas y arregladas que nunca. Rose seguía en pijama, con las sábanas hasta el cuello, los rizos desordenados y enfadada por haber sido despertada justo cuando soñaba con un pastel de moras.

—Vamos.

—Qué no.

Sarah no desistía. Estaba completamente vestida y no se veía muy dispuesta a ceder la oportunidad de tener un buen rato.

—Vamos—repitió, sonaba casi un sollozo.—Harry Robinson estará allí. Sabes que es un bombón.

Rose rodó los ojos.

—Ve tú si quieres.

—Es un aburrimiento ir sola.—se quejó—Vamos, será divertido. Quizá haya pastel de moras.

Conociendo las fiestas, lo más cercano que habría a una mora sería algún tipo de licor. Sin embargo, escuchar a Sarah hablando de comida hizo que su estómago se negara a dormirse nuevamente.

—¿Dónde es la dichosa fiesta?—gruñó Rose, mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama. Sus compañeras de cuarto entraban y salían del baño y de la habitación desesperadas.

—Slytherin.

—¡Ni de coña!—exclamó Rose, volviendo a esconderse entre las sábanas.

Ir a la sala común de Slytherin significaba bajar muchas escaleras, ir a las mazmorras y, en caso de ser atrapadas, ningún lugar de huída. Las salas del piso se cerraban con llave desde que los Prefectos habían descubierto que era un lugar muy concurrido por parejas amorosas, y no habían tenida mejor idea que informarle a la directora y lograr que nadie pudiera siquiera pensar en esconderse. Además ir a la sala común de Slytherin hacía que las posibilidades de encontrarse con Malfoy espontáneamente subieran de forma considerable y, después de la extraña declaración que le había soltado esa misma tarde, no estaba en el mejor humor de encontrárselo.

Sarah no parecía muy afectada por eso.

—¡No seas aguafiestas!—dijo excitada, levantándose de la cama y tirando las sábanas de Rose con fuerza. Al ver que no lograba moverla ni un milímetro, soltó un fuerte suspiro.—Creo que Malfoy estará allí.

Rose sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco, pero fingió que nada había pasado.

—Es su sala común.—resopló ella, con su voz sonando ahogada bajo las sábanas.—Debería estarlo.

—Rose...

—No me convencerás.

—Te dejaré todos mis pedazos de pastel de moras por el mes.

Un suspiro, un gruñido y una patada, y Rose ya estaba vestida con la primera falda que había encontrado y una blusa desaliñada que tenía en el fondo de su baúl desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Sarah no era precisamente la reina del sigilo. Pisaba fuerte, se había colocado zapatos con un poco de tacón que resonaban contra los escalones. Cuando llevaban las dos primeras escaleras recorridas, Rose, sentía que era prácticamente un milagro que no las hubieran descubierto a esas alturas. Sarah se sentía como un ninja experimentado, pero no era más que el troll más grande del mundo tratando de hacerse pasar por un insecto silencioso. La tercera escalera les fue más fácil, la cuarta una verdadera sinfonía de pasos y la quinta y desastre total. Para cuando llegaron al primer piso, Rose, sólo quería tirarse al piso y fundirse con las piedras de éste.

Fue una bendición que llegaran sanas, salvas y libres de castigo a la sala común de Slytherin. La música se escuchaba un poco afuera, por mucho encantamiento silenciador que le hubieran puesto al lugar, y dentro habían corrido todos los sillones hacia los lados. Había un bar en un lado lleno de cerveza de mantequilla y de botellas de distintos colores y licores. Alguien había colocado serpentinas plateadas colgando desde el techo y muérdago a pesar de estar a mil años luz de la navidad. Todos bailaban y reían como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana. Rose vio como Sarah desaparecía en la multitud dando brincos, a su primo Albus besando a una chica anónima contra la pared y a su prima Lily saltando sobre un sofá con su hermano, ambos con una cerveza de manquilla en la mano.

—Esto no fue una buena idea.—se quejó para sí, caminando en dirección al bar y pidiendo una cerveza. Cuando el chico de quinto año que estaba tras la improvisada barra le pasó la botella, estaba helada y chorreaba por condensación.

Arrastrando los pies se posicionó en una esquina, mirando a su alrededor. No había cabezas rubias a la vista, pero sí muchas pelirrojas. Por tres segundos se preguntó qué tipo de pelirrojo sería del agrado de Malfoy, recordando las palabras que le había dirigido aquella tarde. ¿Le gustaría uno anaranjado como el de Lily o sería más de su agrado uno entre rubio y naranjo, como el de su prima Dominique? Dudaba que le gustara el de ella. Era más rojo que anaranjado, parecido al color de un tomate que empieza a madurar. Se pegó mentalmente por pensar estupideces.

—Hola, guapa.

Un chico de séptimo se le había acercado. Apestaba a vodka y a cebolla y no parecía poder quedarse recto por más de dos segundos.

—Eh.

—¿Eres Rose Weasley, no?

—Eh.

—Eres de pocas palabras.

—Eh.

Al ver que Rose no parecía muy interesada en su tertulia, se marchó con un movimiento pélvico extraño en dirección a la multitud. Podría bailar un rato, pensaba mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, pero estaba demasiado preocupada en evitar que la atraparan en esa fiesta como para poder disfrutar de la noche y en lo único que podía pensar era en salir pronto de la sala común de Slytherin. También le preocupaba que Malfoy apareciera de la nada.

Dio otro sorbo de su botella.

No, dudaba que Malfoy estuviera de fiesta. No parecía ser del tipo baile desenfrenado, pero aún así le causaba curiosidad pensar su postura ante tanto ruido, siendo un tipo tan callado y solemne. Se lo imaginaba en una esquina, analizando a todo el mundo, mientras su mente estaba llena de pensamientos raros sobre Historia de la Magia, libros y más libros.

—Hola.

Rose se asustó tanto que tiró su botella de cerveza, a pesar de reconocer la voz. Malfoy la miraba con una diminuta sonrisa, tenía un vaso lleno de un líquido que no reconoció y los ojos grises casi negros debido a la luz.

—Hola.—respondió ella, mirando el vaso. No pensaba que él fuera de los que bebían algo que no fuera agua o zumo de naranja.

—Me sorprende verte aquí considerando que es muy probable que el celador descubra esta fiesta.—le dijo él. Rose se fijó en su camisa negra y en lo pálida que se veía su piel.—Ya sabes, después del castigo de la biblioteca.

—A cambio de estar aquí me han prometido un mes de pastel de moras.—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.—No podía decir que no. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para estar aquí?

Malfoy rió bajo, mientras daba otro sorbo.

—Es mi sala común. Había demasiado ruido para dormir.

—Existen los encantamientos silenciadores.

—Lo sé.—dijo él.

El silencio entre ellos quedó opacado por la música. Albus intentaba meterle mano a la chica que tenía acorralada contra la pared.

—Lo está pasando de lo lindo.—comentó Rose.

—Así parece.

Su mirada se perdió entre las manos de Albus y la piel expuesta de la chica. Rose se preguntó si alguna vez él habría estado con alguien de esa forma, pero prefirió sacar ese pensamiento de su mente debido a que la ponía enferma. Empezaba a sentirse un poco mareada.

—Creo que volveré a mi sala común.

—Si quieres te acompaño.

—No, gracias.

—Insisto, Weasley.

—No es necesario, Malfoy.

Caminó rápido hacia afuera y empezó a emprender marcha hacia el primer piso. Sintió pasos tras ella y luego vio como Malfoy la alcanzaba y se movía grácil a su lado mientras subían las escaleras. Rose se mantuvo en silencio y él, que no era muy dado de empezar conversaciones, no hizo nada por evitarlo. Subieron juntos el primer y segundo piso, hasta que Malfoy se paró en seco y la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios estás...?

—Shh.

Rose miró la mano de Malfoy sosteniendo su brazo, luego lo miró a él y posteriormente regresó su vista a la mano del muchacho.

—Malfoy...

—Cierra la boca.

Lo hizo. Y Rose los escuchó. Los mismos pasitos, el sonido de las garras rozando las rocas del piso y el chillido, especialmente el chillido.

—Malfoy...

—Miau.

—¡Corre!

Malfoy tiró de ella como si fuera un saco de papas y la arrastró por el segundo piso. Su mano afirmaba firme su muñeca y no tenía la intención de soltarla. Doblaron un par de esquinas con el maullido pisándoles los talones, luego aceleraron aún más y cuando sentían que estaban por morir de un ataque, Malfoy, abrió la primera puerta que encontró abierta y tiró de ambos adentro. Se escondieron contra un pequeño hueco que había entre la pared y la puerta, tan juntos que Rose sentía cada parte del cuerpo de él contra el suyo. Ella contra la pared y él en dirección al resto del aula. Malfoy jadeaba contra su oído y su pecho rozaba el suyo ante cada respiración.

Se mantuvieron así por lo que parecieron horas. La respiración de Rose se tranquilizó y la de él también, pero aún así sentía que los latidos del pecho de Malfoy eran completamente irregulares.

—Tu pulso va muy rápido.—señaló contra su oído. Nunca había notado lo alto que era él, ni que le pasaba por más de un palmo.

—Sí.

—Deberías tranquilizarte, Malfoy. Creo que el gato se marchó hace un millón de años.

Él se mantuvo en silencio. Su corazón aún daba saltos.

—No late así por eso.—respondió mientras se alejaba de ella y miraba el piso—De cualquier forma mientras más rápido lleguemos a tu sala común, mejor.

Rose pensó en preguntarle que le aceleraba el corazón, pero temía tanto a la respuesta que prefirió omitir comentarios.

Salieron del aula, caminaron el pasillo a la escalera y comenzaron a subirla más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar que se podía recorrer tantos metros. Malfoy parecía creer que se encontraban en medio de una maratón que ofrecía un pozo millonario al ganador y prácticamente volaba sobre los escalones, con ella tratando de seguirle los pasos. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor, Rose lo miró raro.

Ellos nunca se despedían. Despedirse era para idiotas.

—Adiós, supongo.—dijo ella.

—Adiós—dijo él.

Pero no parecía listo para irse. Su camisa estaba medio abierta. Rose nunca lo había visto tan desaliñado, ni tan bien parecido. Vio que empezaba a bajar los escalones. Cuando llegó al cuarto, ella le preguntó:

—¿Por qué estabas nervioso si no era porque nos atraparan hace un rato?

Ésta vez era el corazón de ella el que latía fuerte.

—Yo...

—Sí...

—Esto...Tú...

—¿Yo qué?

—Estaba nervioso por...

—Miau.

—Demonios.

Esta vez no fue ella la que maldijo contra el estúpido gato.

* * *

Uhhhhh

Hola gente bella! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado yujuju! Con H será la próxima! Gracias por sus comentarios y entusiasmo por el fic! Sus favoritos y follows hacen mis días! Gracias a KKK por la palabra del día jeje!

Besos, Cece


	9. H de Hielo

H de Hielo

Malfoy estaba haciéndole la ley del hielo. Lo había notado apenas había puesto un pelo en el salón de Historia de la Magia y, aunque trataba por todos los medios de fingir que le importaba un rábano, sentía cómo sus entrañas se revolvían cada tres segundos.

Al principio pensaba que estaba prestándole demasiada atención a la clase y que, cuando Binns dejara de parlotear sobre los centauros, Malfoy la miraría con sus ojos fríos y grises y le diría un comentario muy pensado, muy medido y muy correcto. Pero al ver que pasaban los minutos y que la boca recta del muchacho se mantenía tan recta como una escuadra, todo el asunto ese del silencio le empezó a parecer demasiado sospechoso e irritante. Malfoy no la miraba, incluso cuando resoplaba, cosa que ella tenía claro que nunca había sido de su agrado, ni cuando abría o cerraba el tintero. No se dignaba tampoco a decirle que no estaba cumpliendo la apuesta que habían acordado en el partido de ajedrez, a pesar de que era evidente que Rose no tenía ni planeaba en lo más mínimo anotar algo de lo que saliera de la boca del profesor.

Era como si no existiera.

Resopló fuerte por quinta vez. Malfoy miraba tan fijo su pergamino que parecía que trataba de plasmas sus pensamientos en letras escritas telepáticamente.

—Esto es ridículo.—le espetó fuerte, pero al ver que seguía sin hacerle caso, Rose, miró a cualquier otro lado.

No sabía qué diablos había hecho. Dudaba que fuera por el castigo que les habían impuesto por andar deambulando por los pasillos a horas inoportunas, porque, si bien era una sanción no del todo fácil resultaba prácticamente un chiste si se le comparaba con la eterna tarea que había resultado arreglar los libros de la biblioteca. Es decir...¿Qué era hacer una ronda a las ocho de la noche por los tres primeros pisos, comparado con ordenar todos los libros en orden alfabético de uno de los lugares más visitados de Hogwarts? Un juego de niños.

—Ridículo.—repitió Rose.

Malfoy pestañó rápido por un segundo y hundió su pluma en la tinta negra con gracia. Tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para la escritura: todas sus letras y espacios entre palabras eran de igual grosor y ancho, como si en vez de ser hechas por un muchacho fueran esbozadas por una computadora especializada. Tras él se podía ver cómo los árboles empezaban a despedirse de sus hojas y se desnudaban sin pudor ante todo el castillo a la débil luz de la tarde.

Rose bufido medio animal medio humano.

No, definitivamente no era el tema del castigo en sí el que había logrado que el niñato este empezara a hacerle la ley del hielo. Quizá había sido algo que ella había dicho, pero realmente no recordaba haber exclamado o señalado nada fuera de lugar. Lo único que sí tenía pegado en su mente era la voz de Malfoy diciendo la primera grosería que ella le había escuchado decir en toda la historia del mundo cuando había aparecido el gato endemoniado del celador, pero eso bajo todas luces no era culpa suya.

—...muchas personas piensan en los centauros como un pueblo guerrero y agresivo...

Malfoy estaba loco. Esa era la mejor explicación que podía encontrarle al ilógico asunto.

—...y, aunque realmente pueden serlo, por lo general son un pueblo pacífico que...

Y Binns era un amante de los centauros.

Rose se enderezó y sacó su pluma del tintero para empezar a dibujar garabatos de flores. La primera vez que Malfoy le había hablado en clases había sido por eso, quizá si repetía la acción él volvería a parlotearle con su voz de abuelo deprimido.

No lo hizo.

—Esto es infantil.—se quejó.—Igual me verás en el castigo esta noche. No entiendo qué demonios te sucede.

Malfoy siguió tan callado como una estatua. Rose empezó a perder los estribos.

No lo entendía. A veces era muy correcto y serio, pero había días que parecía ser muy feliz y campante con ella. Era obvio que tenía alguna enfermedad rara que hacía que fuera dos personas al mismo tiempo y que le impedía actuar como un ser humano normal y corriente. Los minutos de silencio se transformaron en horas y, para cuando Historia de la Magia estaba por concluir, Rose, había estado tanto tiempo callada que sentía que no recordaba cómo hablar con otro ser por más de un segundo. El reloj sobre la cabeza fantasmal de Binns avanzaba tan lento que una tortuga le ganaría en kilómetros por hora en una carrera cualquiera. Malfoy golpeteaba con su pluma la orilla del tintero sin que ésta se tiñera de negro.

Cuando Binns dijo que podían largarse, justo cuando el timbre resonó fuera del salón, Rose vio como él guardaba sus cosas lo más rápido posible y sin la pulcritud que solía consumirlo un noventa por ciento del tiempo. Arrojó su tintero a la mochila como si fuera una goma de borrar dobló el pergamino de forma descuidada, miró en dirección a Albus, vio que no tenía planes de dejar de coquetear con la chica de Hufflepuff, y luego salió solo caminando tan rápido como le permitían sus largas piernas, ignorando completamente el "Idiota" que Rose le gritó antes de ver su trasero desaparecer de la puerta.

Ella se quedó mirando el hueco por donde había huido Malfoy por un par de segundos y, al notar que Malfoy no tenía la intención de regresar en un futuro cercano, guardó sus cosas en su bolso. Esperó a que Albus dejara de parlotear con su conquista y, justo en el momento exacto que él se disponía a marcharse, dio un brinco, se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada y lo agarró de un brazo con tanta fuerza que él se desestabilizó.

—¿Qué di...?

—¿Qué demonios le sucede a tu amigo?—le preguntó Rose. Albus tenía el cabello muy desordenado y estaba evidentemente impactado de que su prima lo hubiese detenido con tal brusquedad.

—¿Qué amigo?—reclamó él.

Rose alzó una ceja.

—Malfoy.—soltó medio enfadada. Albus, quién ya estaba confundido, al ver que su prima le preguntaba por el rubio abrió la boca con conmoción.—Ya sabes...Pelo de coliflor, alto como un poste, idiota como nadie...

—Sé quién es.—su primo rodó los ojos y se soltó del agarre de ella. Apoyó su hombro contra la pared del salón y cruzó los brazos.—Lo que no entiendo es que tienes que ver tú con él.

—Está raro.

—Tú igual, Rosie.

—No me digas Rosie.

Albus sonrió de lado al tiempo que enderezaba la mochila en su espalda.

—Como sea.—decretó, poniéndose derecho, mientras se disponía a salir por la puerta.—Y Rose, él es así. Lo que sea que tenga se le pasará, te apuesto que en el próximo bloque lo verás de lo más feliz en los pasillos.

Aunque Rose trató de consolarse con eso, la predicción de su primo no pudo alejarse más de la realidad. Malfoy no estaba en ninguna parte: ni en Pociones, ni en los pasillos, ni en la biblioteca, ni en el baño de hombres. No lo vio en ningún momento del día caminando en la dirección contraria o comiendo pollo en el Gran Comedor y para cuando la hora del castigo llegó, y Rose se encontraba posicionada en la exacta posición indicada, ella dudó que él se presentaría hasta que lo vio llegando diez minutos tarde por el pasillo que venía de la sala común de Slytherin, lo cual era extraño considerando que Malfoy era un fan incondicional de la puntualidad y de las reglas. Mientras más severas mejor.

Malfoy no la esperó para empezar la ronda tampoco. Avanzó en silencio, por el primer piso, con su varita alumbrando todo lo que lo adelantaba y generándole una extraña y alargada sombra que asemejaba a un alienígena. Sus pies no parecían rozar el piso, moviéndose tan rápido como si pisara hielo y se deslizara por el suelo en patines.

—Vas muy rápido.—atinó a decirle.

Él aminoró la marcha, pero no se dignó a mirarla. Y para Rose, que tenía un carácter de perros, aquello fue gota que colmó su diminuto vaso de paciencia.

—¡Demonios, Malfoy!—exclamó. Se quedó quieta y cruzó los brazos. Él siguió avanzando.—¡Eres un estúpido infantil!

Eso hizo que se detuviera y la mirara. No dijo nada, pero Rose vio en sus ojos que no le había agradado mucho la denotación de Infantil siendo que él se consideraba a sí mismo una persona muy madura y muy racional.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te sucede?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta. Rose corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas de pollo y se colocó frente a él con el fin de bloquearle el paso. Él era mucho más alto y ancho que ella, pero aún así parecía intimidado y molesto ante esa interrupción. Rose era como una mosca molestosa que evitaba que pudiera disfrutar su postre con tranquilidad.

—¿Me harás la ley del hielo hasta que se te duerma la lengua?—le espetó. Se sentía tentada a pegarle un pequeñísimo puñetazo en el pecho, pero no lo hizo porque en primer lugar no era una persona violenta y en segundo lugar porque sabía que era completa e irremediablemente inútil.

Silencio. Malfoy encontró un hueco que Rose no lograba cubrir con su cuerpo y lo atravesó rápido para segur con su marcha.

—Como quieras.

Lo siguió de lejos. Él alcanzó a subir al segundo piso y continuó inspeccionando por los dos. Metía la nariz por las puertas y si no veía nada sospechoso, las cerraba de golpe y ponía un encantamiento que las bloqueara. Empezaba a hacer frío y los brazos de Rose se convirtieron en una piel de gallina.

El segundo piso no presentó mayor novedad, y el tercero fue un fiasco. El castigo terminó en un santiamén aunque, para Rose, se convirtió en un milenio eterno de silencio, enfado y hambre de pastel de moras. Sólo quería llegar a su sala común lo más rápido posible, tirarse en su cama, ahogar la cabeza en la almohada y gritar como una histérica. Por eso cuando terminaron y llegaron a la escalera que llevaba hacia arriba, donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor, y hacia abajo, directo a las fauces de la sala común de Slytherin, ella no miró hacia atrás y subió hecha un rayo hacia sus aposentos. No fue hasta que estuvo a un escalón del retrato que notó que había una estúpida presencia tras ella, con olor a libros, jabón de limón y tinta.

—¿Qué rayos quieres?—se lo dijo más agobiada y enfadada que nunca. Malfoy era igualito a una nena caprichosa que espera que la persigan y cuando se da cuenta que no tiene perro que le ladre empieza a arrastrase como una babosa.

Él no dijo nada.

—¿Estás de coña?—le reclamó.—Me persigues por las benditas escaleras y...

—¡Chica esa lengua!—exclamó el retrato de la dama gorda. Parecía muy emocionada de encontrar un chismorreo a esas alturas de la noche.

—Cierre el pico.—se quejó Rose. El retrato no lo tomó de buena gana.

—¡Qué falta de educación!—se quejó con dramatismo, mientras desaparecía enfadada del marco.—¡En mis tiempos...!

La dama gorda desapareció de su cuadro, hacia quién sabía dónde.

Maravilloso, estaba jodida. No podía entrar a la sala común y para más remate se había quedado afuera con un idiota que se empeñaba en hacerla sentir como un bicharraco invisible.

—¡Genial!—refunfuñó.—¡Simplemente genial!

Se desparramó en un escalón con tanta fuerza que le quedó doliendo en trasero. Malfoy seguía mirándola como una idiota a siete escalones de distancia.

—Mira—escupió derrotada.—Si estás molesto por el castigo de hoy, lo lamento. Ya se acabó, no volverá a pasar.

Rose vio como Malfoy arrugaba la nariz.

—No lo entiendes.—su voz sonó fuerte y clara. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y quedó hecho un disparate. Subió un escalón, luego lo bajó y luego retornó a su posición inicial como todo un demente.—Realmente no lo entiendes.

Ella se mantuvo sentada.

—No tengo idea de qué diablos estás hablando.

—No lo entiendes.

—Dije que no tengo idea de qué estás...

—¡No lo entiendes, Weasley!—se quejó él. Estaba hablando muy fuerte para su pausado y controlado tono de voz.—Antes de empezar a hablar contigo yo no era así.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así!—Rose pensó que había perdido un tornillo.—Nunca había estado en un castigo, ni huido del celador por los pasillos como un idiota.

—¡Genial!—le respondió ella.—¡Ya no tendrás que hacerlo más! Evitaré hablarte y asunto acabado. Ahora déjame sola.

—¡Sigues sin entenderlo!—reclamó.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.—dijo ella entre dientes. Sentía que la estaba catalogando de idiota y eso le desagradaba más que nada.—No quieres meterte en más castigos y yo...

—Nunca había estado en un castigo.—repitió él, desesperado. Seguía en el mismo escalón, con las piernas congeladas como si fuera una estatua de hielo.—Nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto ser castigado.

—¿Qué?—por tres segundos, Rose, pensó que el tipo este había perdido la chaveta y estaba considerando meterse al sadomasoquismo o algo por el estilo.—¡Estás demente!

—Pensé que si no te hablaba volvería ser todo como antes. Pensé que podría vivir bajo las reglas, en la tranquilidad y todo eso.—dijo él negando con la cabeza.—Fui un idiota.

—¡Eres un idiota!—le dijo Rose.

Malfoy empezó la retirada. Cuando se encontraba en el último escalón de la escalera, se dio vuelta y declaró con soltura:

—Eres como un torbellino, Weasley. Un torbellino muy bonito.

—¡Vete a diablo!

Era muy tarde. Malfoy ya corría por las escaleras.

* * *

Holahola! Gracias a Sandra por darse la lata de dejar un comentario en cada uno de los capítulos! Sammy tiene el derecho de la palabra del capítulo. Gracias a todos los comentarios que recibí del capítulo anterior y los favoritos! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos estamos acercando a...jeje

Hasta la próxima

Cece


	10. I de Inútil

I de Inútil

Rose chasqueó la lengua mientras veía cómo Scorpius Malfoy miraba fijo su plato de puré de papas y mantenía su fina boca recta como una tabla, arrugando la nariz desde la mesa de Slytherin. Había hecho eso más de diez veces en la mísera media hora que llevaban en el Gran Comedor y seguía sin siquiera acercar su cuchara a la comida, completamente indiferente al molesto e inevitable bullicio que había en todos lados. A pesar de que estaba a millones de kilómetros de ella, podría jurar que escuchaba los pliegues de su nariz contrayéndose sobre sí mismos para generar la mueca de desagrado.

—No sé qué bicho te ha picado, Rosie, pero definitivamente no fue uno pequeño.

—Cállate.

El sol ya no pegaba tan fuerte, lo que era común considerando que ya estaban fines de noviembre y que el otoño estaba prácticamente sobre sus narices. Rose no estaba de muy buenas migas, Sarah llevaba mil años en un examen de adivinación y no había tenido más opción que sentarse cerca de su hermano y Lily para tener algún tipo de contacto humano. Claro, eso hasta que había llegado...

—¡Me preguntó por ti, Rosie!

—Calla.

— Quería saber por qué demonios ya no le hablas...¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que mantuvieran conversaciones!

—¡Albus cierra el pico!

Rose resopló y pinchó el tomate de su ensalada con tan fuerza que lo atravesó por completo, haciendo que se escuchara un sonoro ¡clanc! cuando el tenedor chocó con el plato. Albus, a su lado, trataba por todos los medios de llamar la atención de su prima y no había tocado ni un pelo de su arroz con pollo. Tenía la verde corbata amarrada a la muñeca, el cabello azabache meneándose a todos lados y sus ojos la miraban como platos.

—Rosie...

—No me llames Rosie.

Albus meneó la cabeza.

—Lleva dos días actuando como un inútil...

—Es un inútil.

—...¡Se niega a acompañarme a mis entrenamientos de Quidditch porque quiere ir a la biblioteca!

—Genial.

—¡Ayer se durmió a las ocho!—se exasperó Albus pasándose las manos por el pelo, como si no creyese que acostarse temprano fuese posible para un ser humano.—¡A las ocho!

—Quizá tenía deberes.

—¡Para más remate está antipático!—su primo parecía derrotado. Rose miró de reojo la mesa de Slytherin y vio cómo Malfoy era atosigado por la chica rubia de posiciones, Ellis, y cómo él le respondía como un robot.—¡Le ha dado por hablar como un diccionario!¡Ayer le pedí su pluma y me respondió con palabras como bizarro y ostentoso!

—No te haría mal ampliar tu vocabulario.

—¿Qué diablos le has hecho?

Rose rodó los ojos y se metió de lleno en la boca un pedazo mal cortado de tomate con tal de no responder. Albus la miró como si fuera una loca.

—Rose...

No alcanzó a terminar porque una masa con un montón de rizos negros en la cabeza se desplomó junto a su prima generando un estruendo. Sarah se tiró sobre la silla como si fuera un trapo, con las manos sobre la frente y suspirando fuerte y claro, para que todos la escucharan.

—¡El examen ha sido un horror!—chilló. Rose tragó el último pedazo de tomate que le quedaba y la miró extrañada.

—Pensaba que Adivinación sería pan comido.

—Lo era hasta que Trewlaney perdió un tornillo.—reclamó Sarah frunciendo el entrecejo.—¡Las preguntas que hizo no tenían nada que ver con el tarot!

—¿Qué te han preguntado?—Albus no parecía muy interesado, dado que él, como su prima había huido de ella a penas le dieron la oportunidad de elegir cualquier cosa que no fuera un montón de patrañas. Sin embargo necesitaba que Sarah dejara de hablar pronto para poder seguir interrogando a Rose sobre Malfoy.

—¡Estupideces de autoconocimiento! Me pidieron que definiera a un compañero comparándolo con un objeto...

—¿Qué?

A Sarah no parecía importarle mucho que ninguno de sus compañeros entendiera a qué se refería. Rose miró a lo lejos y vio a Malfoy pasaba su cuchara sobre su puré sin entusiasmo.

—...¡Y me tocó la estúpida de Regina Howell! Por supuesto que la hubiera comparado con un cactús. Es igual de aburrida y antipática que una planta con tantas espinas...

Malfoy bebió un poco de su jugo amarillento. Rose frunció los labios.

—...y Trewlaney nos dijo que...

Un par de ojos grises la miraron tan fijo que Rose se preguntó cómo no pestañaba más seguido. Su cabello seguía perfectamente perfecto y su fina boca se curvó hacia abajo cuando notó que ella alzaba la nariz con terquedad y miraba a Sarah, fingiendo que la escuchaba con todo su cerebro. Rose sonrió levemente cuando notó que se molestaba y volvía a mirar su puré.

Cuando su amiga terminó de refunfuñar contra la profesora lanzó toda la comida que sus brazos alcanzaban sobre el plato frente suyo y se sumió en una animada conversación con un pedazo de atún.

Albus volvió al ataque.

—Bueno, Rosie, como te decía...

Malfoy volvía a mirarla como si ella fuera una pieza fea de museo.

—...Scorpius está rarísimo y si pudieras decirme...

Su nariz seguía arrugada, en una mueca que asemejaba a que tuviera algo podrido sobre el labio superior.

—...qué diablos le hiciste.

—Voy al baño.

Rose levantó de un brinco de su asiento y salió tan rápido del salón que no le dio tiempo a su primo ni siquiera para sorprenderse por su arrebato. Una vez estuvo fuera de las puertas del comedor, empezó una marcha lentísima. Principalmente porque sabía que quedaba mucho para que terminara el periodo de almuerzo y porque estaba un setenta y tres por ciento segura de que...

—¡Weasley!

De que Malfoy la seguiría.

Rose siguió caminando a paso más veloz, tratando de todas formas de ocultar la sonrisita que trataba de arrancarse de su boca. Podía sentir los pasos de él pisándole los talones y, a pesar de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde dirigirse, no le importaba mucho.

—¡Weasley!

Malfoy se puso frente a ella con los ojos entrecerrados. Era tan paliducho y largo que le recordaba a un témpano de hielo. A veces se ponía a pensar en cómo por casi seis años la imagen que tenía de él era la de un inútil frío y frígido.

Ahora era solo de un inútil.

—Esto es ridículo.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír y él lo notó. Inmediatamente retomó su actitud malvada, alzó la nariz y trató de seguir caminando para que él olvidara que la había hecho reír. Trató de esquivarlo, pero era tan alto y largo que resultaba imposible hacerlo para alguien tan menudo como ella.

—¿Se puede saber porqué estás ignorándome?

Porque eres un inútil.

Aunque técnicamente esa no era la razón. Rose lo ignoraba como venganza por la eterna ley del hielo que el chico se había empeñado en hacerle sólo porque ella no entendía algo que seguía sin entender y que él tampoco parecía querer que ella entendiera. Aunque, claro, se le había salido de las manos eso de no hablarle y ya no estaba dispuesta a retomar sus conversaciones con él en un futuro cercano. Hacerle la ley del hielo a Malfoy era tan divertido para Rose como lo era bailar la macarena en una pista de baile y con tragos de más. Él le hablaba, se enfadaba, volvía a hablarle y se empecinaba tanto en hacer que le dirigiera la palabra que era imposible querer volver a entablar conversaciones normales con él nuevamente. Además, a regañadientes, Rose, debía admitir que el idiota se veía guapo cuando se enojaba.

—Como quieras.—dejó de bloquearle el paso y Rose volvió a caminar a paso lento con él a sus espaldas como un perro enfadado.

Subió la primera escalera que encontró, girando hacia la izquierda, la derecha y luego a la derecha nuevamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta chocó de frente con las puertas del peor lugar del mundo y sin poder hacer nada para que no pareciera que había llegado allí de casualidad.

—¿La biblioteca?—se extrañó Malfoy a sus espaldas. A pesar de que no podía verlo, Rose, se lo imaginaba con una ceja alzada y el cejo tan fruncido como nunca.—Tú odias la biblioteca.

Rose fingió que en realidad quería estar allí. Se adentró en el mar de libros aburridos y silencio moribundo de la biblioteca con la mayor intención que su repertorio actoral le permitía. Pisó fuerte y seguro los tablones de madera mal lustrada del suelo y depositó su cuerpecillo en la primera silla del último estante de la última fila de la zona este. Malfoy estaba entre confundido y alegre.

Confundido por ver a Rose Weasley en la biblioteca y feliz por estar en ese lugar propiamente tal.

Rose sacó el libro de estudios muggles que tenía dentro del bolso con Malfoy olisqueando tomos frente a ella. Cuando él se aburrió de mirar nombres y títulos, cosa que ella pensaba que era imposible, se sentó en el lado opuesto arqueando una ceja.

—Sigo sin entender que haces aquí.

Los ojos de ella se quedaron pegados al principio de la página doscientos seis del libro que pretendía leer.

—Estás loca.

Silencio. Se escuchaba como los alumnos de mesas alejadas cambiaban de hoja, o escribían información sobre pergaminos. La bibliotecaria los miraba a todos a su vez, como si un montón de niños dentro de la biblioteca a la hora de almuerzo estuvieran confabulándose para hacer una especie de ataque terrorista dentro del establecimiento.

Malfoy se miraba las manos y de vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a Rose, como para cerciorarse que seguía allí, a pesar de que no le hablara. Ella pensó en lo que le había hecho Sarah en Adivinación, eso de definir a alguien por un objeto. Si Rose Weasley tuviera que definir a Scorpius Malfoy, ella se limitaría a decir que era como un puzzle muy bonito de mil pedazos; de esos que , para poder ver la imagen en su totalidad necesitas todas las piezas.

Omitiendo el bonito, por supuesto.

—Weasley, no puedes ignorarme eternamente.

Tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría.

—De cualquier forma me debes un almuerzo.—se quejó Malfoy. Eso hizo que Rose lo mirara como si hubiera perdido una neurona por la oreja. Él se vio complacido al ver la cara de "qué diablos" de la chica.—No comí hoy por seguirte.

Lo último lo dijo alzándose de hombros. Rose clavó tan fuerte la vista al libro que las letras se le mezclaron brutalmente por un par de segundos.

—Está bien.—dijo con la vista aún atrapada en las letras.

Malfoy esperaba cualquier cosa , menos que Rose le respondiera y mucho menos que fuera eso. Sus cejas se arquearon tanto que tres arrugas surgieron en su frente, sus ojos grises relampaguearon con alerta y su boca se redujo a un cúmulo de labios apiñados de sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, que te debo comida.—respondió ella pasando la página con indiferencia, aunque su corazón latía maratónicamente.—Cóbrala esta noche.

—¿Esta noche?

—Esta noche.

—¿Qué tan noche?

—A las once.

—¿Estás loca?

Rose sonrió.

—Un poco.

Cerró el libro de un golpe y resonó como los mil demonios. Lo lanzó sobre su mochila y se levantó alisándose la falda. Malfoy se mantuvo sentado, sin entender que sucedía y su ella realmente lo estaba invitando a comer a quién sabía dónde y a una hora en la que definitivamente se ganarían un pase directo a otro castigo.

—Escóndete detrás del león de la puerta. Si demoro más de cinco minutos en salir, corre más rápido que el gato a tu sala común.

Malfoy seguía tan atontado como si le hubiera golpeado una Bludger. Rose empezó a salir de la zona de la última estantería. Antes de irse, se giró sobre sus talones con dramatismo y susurró:

—Oh, y, Malfoy.

—¿Uhms?—fue lo único que el aparentemente atinó a decir.

—Eres un inútil.—dijo—Pero un inútil muy bonito.

A continuación salió tan rápido que la biblioteca desapareció bajo sus pies.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí! El próximo se viene! La palabra del capítulo es propiedad de Sandra.

Tengo noticias! La primera es que puede que deje de actualizar seguido porque estoy a un pelo de entrar al primer año de uni. Esto significa que es posible que se reduzca a un capítulo semanal la actualización. Espero que comprendan.

Y la segunda es que estoy pensando en hacer un AU de estos idiotas (Obviamente después de terminar este fic!) ¿Qué opinan al respecto? ¿Lo leerían? Habría muchas más parejas!

En fin, espero sus opiniones del capítulo y sus palabritas con J!

Besos,

Cece


End file.
